Why Me?
by KKCutie
Summary: After the New Directions graduate, Rachel throws a going away party. Accidents happen and mistakes are made. Now she's back in Lima with a big secret she needs to tell Finn. First fanfic!
1. Blame It On The Alcohol

Chapter 1- Blame It (On the Alcohol)

Rachel loved Jesse. Well, she thought she loved Jesse. Everything was just so confusing right now. And she knew it all led back to that one night, the night that changed her life forever. She just didn't know if it was for better or for worse.

*_Flashback, August 10__th__, 2012*_

"I don't think so, Noah. I'm sure you remember perfectly well what happened the last time you decided to throw a party at _my_ place." Rachel said annoyed.

"Oh, come on! We're graduates now, basically adults. I won't even bring any booze to the party" Puck said

"Right, like I'd believe that. I'm not stupid, Noah. Besides, I'm leaving tomorrow morning for New York, I don't want a killer hangover while I'm on a noisy, obnoxious plane ride." Rachel shuddered at the thought.

"It'll be the last time we see each other for, well, who knows! Finn will be there, the whole Glee club will! It's going to be fun!" Puck insisted

Rachel had to admit that she was really nervous about going to New York and leaving her family and Lima. But mostly, she was going to miss Finn. She knew they'd broken up because of him going to Ohio State and her going to NYU. She still loved him though, she probably always would. But she was now with Jesse. Maybe this party wasn't such a bad idea after all. It'd help take her mind off of things for a while. She just won't drink anything. That was a piece of cake, right?

"Ok, party at my place, 7:30 sharp. And don't be late!" Rachel said, feeling all but a little nervous.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "I'll go tell everyone. And you have nothing to worry about, it'll be fun!" Puck said once again

Rachel nodded hesitantly and walked him to the door. She had some decorating to do.

*_7:30 sharp, Berry household*_

Puck was the first to arrive, Quinn in one arm and beer in the other. He smiled warmly at Rachel before putting the drinks in a mini cooler. Quinn smiled awkwardly at Rachel. The two had never really been close.

Santana and Brittany were next, laughing loudly at some unknown joke. They immediately rushed over to Quinn and gave her a big hug. Rachel smiled. She was really was going to miss all her friends.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this party, considering how trashed you got at your last one." Her best friend's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Very funny Kurt, I'm not drinking though. Not a sip." Rachel boasted

"That's what they all say!" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend, Blaine, before they went to socialize with the others.

Rachel watched as Tina and Mike came in, giving her a small wave. Mercedes and Lauren walked in and while Mercedes gave Rachel a hug, Lauren got herself a drink.

Artie and Sam arrived next. "Hey Rachel!" they both called out "Hey guys!" Rachel said laughing. She gave them both hugs before they went up to Puck, giving him a high five and a slap on the back. Rachel giggled to herself.

Rachel started fiddling with her sleeve. The only person who wasn't here was Finn. Her stomach had knots in it. _Stop it Rachel! This is silly! You love Jesse now_, she silently scolded herself.

She watched Finn as he came into the Berry's house smiling widely at Rachel, giving her a big hug.

"How ya been, Rach?" Finn asked still smiling

Rachel had missed Finn. She hadn't seen him all summer (Jesse's orders). She then realized she wouldn't see him until, er, she didn't really know.

"Rachel, you okay?" Finn asked. Shoot! She'd been thinking too long!

'Yeah, I'm fine. It's really good to see you again! I've missed you." Rachel said genuinely

Finn did his signature half smile which still made Rachel melt "I've missed you too. Now let's have some fun!" he said and walked into the basement, Rachel following.

Things were still calm. There was some music on and people were mostly just talking. Rachel smiled relieved, taking a seat between Kurt and Mercedes. Maybe this party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_*9:30, Berry household*_

Rachel watched as Brittany threw off yet another piece of clothing, Artie clapping and cheering loudly. The party was absolutely chaotic. Rachel saw Tina and Mike stumbling (or dancing, she couldn't tell) in the middle of the room, while Mercedes was laughing loudly at something Sam had said. _It hadn't even been that funny_ Rachel thought. She was, unfortunately, the only sober person left in the room.

Rachel searched the room for Puck and Quinn. She spotted Puck on the couch, Lauren yelling at him for breaking up with her. Rachel laughed as she thought about how uncomfortable he looked.

That's when she saw it. Finn was doing shots with Quinn and Santana. She had to stop this. But how could she? Finn wasn't her boyfriend anymore, so there was nothing she _could_ do.

_It's my own party and, of course, I'm the only one not having fun. _Rachel thought as she watched Blaine and Kurt sing some love song on stage.

So, Rachel Berry was going to live a little.

_*11:30, Berry household*_

Two wine coolers and some shots later, Rachel was basically throwing herself at Finn. But he wasn't really declining. That's why they were kissing each other senselessly. Before she knew what she was saying, Rachel whispered "let's take this upstairs." And they did.

_*5:30 a.m., Berry household*_

Finn woke up with a major headache. It felt like someone was cooking his insides. Not to mention those darn birds. Since when did they start chirping so loudly? He closed his eyes a while longer then looked out of them, slowly, he started to see straight. He looked next to him and flinched a little at what he saw. Next to him was none other than Rachel Berry. He looked under the blankets and, crap. They'd totally done it last night.

Finn immediately felt bad. Rachel had lost her virginity because of a drunken night. He slowly started to stand up, before more throbbing pains reached his head. He barely managed to put his clothes on, but he did.

Finn knew that Rachel was off to New York City today and she didn't want anything to hold her back. That's why he leaned down and softly kissed Rachel's head, whispering 'goodbye' and 'I'll always love you.' _It was true too, _Finn thought to himself as he left the Berry's house.

_*8:00 a.m., Berry household*_

Rachel woke up feeling the same exact way Finn had. Terrible. She put her pillow over her face to block out any excess noise.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Rachel peeked out one eye, to see she was completely naked. Mortified, she looked next to her. But no one was there. That's when she remembered. Finn. She started crying long, pitiful sobs. She couldn't help it. Why would he leave her like that? _Because it was a mistake _Rachel told herself silently _he doesn't love you anymore._

Reaching in her purse to get some medicine for her excruciating headache, Rachel had made a decision. From this point on in her life, she wasn't going to look back on the past and frown. She was going to think of the future and smile. Rachel just hoped she's be able to.

_*End of Flashback*_

That was two months ago. That's why Rachel was sitting in her bathroom, looking at the pink plus sign, more confused and hurt then she'd ever been before. But she knew one thing- Jesse was NOT going to be happy!


	2. Jessie's Girl

**Author's Note; Hey everyone! I've really been trying to make this story longer, but am struggling a bit. Anyway, I don't own Glee or Friends!**

Chapter 2- Jessie's Girl

"Rachel, I'm home!" Jesse yelled as he entered their apartment.

_Crap! _thought Rachel. She knew she had to tell him, but she also knew that Jesse would probably kick her out. She didn't want to be on the streets with her unborn baby.

So many questions came into her mind then. _What will Jesse do? Will he scream at me? What about NYU? I'll be kicked out! Finn. Lima. Dads. Baby. Ahhh!_

"Rachel, are you home?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Yeah, just a sec!" Rachel said as she discarded the pregnancy test in the trash can. Making sure it was at the very bottom, she came into living room to see her boyfriend waiting for her.

"Hello there, Miss. Berry." he said kissing her check.

"Hey Jesse." Rachel said. There was too much on her mind to even try to think straight. She couldn't even look at Jesse without guilt burning her insides up. Or maybe that was morning sickness.

"Is something wrong, babe?" Jesse asked casting her a glance before returning to his paper.

"I'm, uh, just really tired, that's all." Rachel mumbled, actually starting to get sleepy.

"I told you not to watch that extra hour of Friends!" Jesse said

"Jesse, I think I'm going to take a nap. K?"

Jesse nodded and watched Rachel walk off towards their bedroom. Something was off about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was having an awful day, to say the least. First off, he'd gotten a phone call from Kurt, saying Burt was in the hospital again. The doctors didn't think he was going to make it.<p>

When he'd tried to tell his coach about taking a little break, he had chuckled at him and said

"Well that's too bad kid. We have a big game coming up." This had made Finn really mad. Things were said, and now he wasn't even on football team anymore.

Finn called his mom to tell her he's sorry to hear about Burt, but she was crying most of the time. He made out one thing though- "I want my Finny back!" Now he just felt like crap.

Next, he told his principal everything, but she'd simply said that "I'm very sorry to hear that, but you can't drop out! It's only the beginning of the year and you'd never be back allowed back in." She had smiled sweetly and asked "So what's it going to be?"

Finn had had enough of this. Did nobody care about his family? About his loved ones? So, trembling a little, he told his principal that he wouldn't be returning, and he was sorry he couldn't stay longer.

So now Finn was on his way back to Lima. He didn't know why, but his mind kept thinking about Rachel. He wondered how she was doing. _Probably better than me,_ Finn thought crossly.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up feeling quite sick to her stomach. Before she realized what was happening, she grabbed the first trash can she could find and emptied her stomach out. It felt like she was puking up her guts. The thought made her throw up more.<p>

Grabbing a tissue and wiping her mouth off, she put her hair in a high ponytail, getting out of bed slowly. She brushed her teeth and went to see what Jesse was doing.

It didn't surprise her that he was on the phone talking to his agent.

"Yes, I know! I said I know! Stop pestering me, will ya? Geez," He looked at Rachel and said "Look, I gotta go. Fix this, please!" He hung up and looked at Rachel thoroughly. _She looks pretty ill_, he thought to himself.

"You ok, Rachel?" he asked worried

"I threw up." Rachel said quietly

"Ew! Wait, you never throw up. In all the years I've known you, you've been sick once. And that was a sore throat or something, right?"

"Laryngitis. Anyway, I'm sure it's just a bug I got from volunteering at that college music program." _Nice one! _Rachel thought to herself.

"Oh, ok. I guess you won't be making dinner, then?" Jesse asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I'll fix dinner if you clean out the trash can." Rachel said smirking

Jesse cringed but nodded. He loved Rachel's homemade vegetable soup.

Rachel watched Jesse leave and shook her head. She'd have to tell him soon, but then what? No more NYU, Jesse or New York. _I hate my life! _Rachel thought as she went to peel vegetables for her soup.

While Rachel had been making soup, Jesse had found out an awful truth. His girlfriend was pregnant. But the thing was, they'd never taken their relationship to that point, so the baby wasn't his. That made Jesse angry. He went to go tell his 'girlfriend' everything he knew.

Rachel was just finishing her soup when Jesse came in, not looking too happy.

"What's wrong, Jess?" she asked scared he might know her secret.

"How about you ask this thing here?" Jesse said pointing to the positive pregnancy test.

Rachel shook her head desperately wishing she was anywhere else in the world then here. "How'd you find it?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"It was in the trash can with your vomit in it. Whose child is it Rachel? And how'd it happen?" Jesse asked. Rachel knew he was trying to sound angry and tough, but his face gave him away to the pain he was feeling.

"It's Finn's. Finn Hudson's. I threw a going away party with the glee club and we all got intoxicated. I did things I'm not proud of, but it was a drunken mistake. I swear I didn't mean to!" Rachel was begging now. She didn't want to go back to Lima all alone. Finn would be at OSU and her dad's would be ashamed of her.

"Rachel, I can't let you stay when you're having another man's child. You cheated on me, and I don't appreciate that. You have until tonight to get out of here. I'm sorry, but you've really hurt me. You obviously love Finn more than me, because whenever we're together, you get back with him."

"Please no!" Rachel whimpered

"I've already made up my mind. Now go."

* * *

><p>One hour later, Rachel had all her things packed. She had gotten a plane ticket to Lima and would be leaving in an hour. She'd tried to give Jesse one more tearful look, but he shook his head and looked away. Rachel held back a sob.<p>

A new thought crossed her mind as she entered NYU. What was she going to say? 'Sorry, I got myself knocked up so I can't go here anymore." Rachel shook her head as she went up to the administrative desk.

"Hello, and welcome to NYU. How may I help you?" A heavy set blonde lady who was smacking her gum looked up at Rachel from behind her magazine.

"Um, I'd like to withdraw from my classes." Rachel said nervously

"What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry"

"Oh, are you preggers or something?"

Rachel looked at the woman, whose name was Joanie, unbelievingly. How had she known that?

"Uh, yes. May I ask _how_ you knew that?"

Joanie chuckled "The same thing happened to me when I was your age. Just get an abortion, it's what I did."

Rachel shook her head incredulously. She wouldn't be killing her baby, not even if it would save her own life.

"I'm not giving up my baby." Rachel said quietly

The woman breathed a long sigh and said "Well good luck with that. I'll tell the principal you won't be with us any longer." She shook her head at Rachel and left.

Rachel felt weak as she left the school. She didn't even know who she was anymore. The old Rachel Berry NEVER would have gotten drunk, slept with someone before the age twenty-five, gotten pregnant _and_ dropped out of school. She realized something once she got to the airport. Maybe she was just Lima Loser after all.

As Rachel boarded her plane, she started thinking about her baby's future. Would it even have a father? Finn was at Ohio State and he didn't need to stress over a baby. But she wanted her baby to have a normal life. She had grown up without a parent, and although she loved her dads, it was still difficult not having a mother. Rachel was torn.

Towards the end of the flight, she made up her mind. She decided she wouldn't tell Finn, because that would just distract him from his studies, and she didn't want that! A tear came to her eye as she thought about how messed up her life was. But before she could start crying, it was time to land.

Collecting her luggage, she saw her Daddy, Leroy. She waved and he scooped her up into a big hug. "Welcome home, Princess!" Maybe things would be ok after all. Cuz' right now, in her fathers arms, she felt safe and happy.


	3. As If We Never Said Goodbye

**Author's Note: People have been asking if Rachel will tell Finn she is pregnant and the answer is yes. Just not now though.**

Chapter 3- As If We Never Said Goodbye

"Daddy, I've missed you so much!" said Rachel as her daddy drove her home.

"So what made you come back, Sweetheart?" Leroy asked

Rachel psalms started sweating at the thought of telling her fathers. "I'd rather wait to share the news for when I get home. It's kind of big." Rachel answered honestly

"Of course! Your Dad should be home, so you can tell us as soon as we get there!" her Daddy said excitedly. _He never was very patient,_ thought Rachel.

A few minutes later they were home. Rachel was so nervous she could barely walk. She said a few silent prayers that her father's would forgive her and walked into the house.

Almost as soon as she walked into the door, she was greeted by a huge hug from her Dad.

"It's so nice to see you again, Sweetie! Can you tell us why you're back, though? Your daddy and I are dying to know!" Hiriam, her other dad, said.

"Absolutely, let's sit down." Rachel said as she led her dad's to the couch.

"Ok, so remember the day before I left for New York? You both were out of town on a business trip." Rachel said, trying to keep her voice straight. She wished she didn't have to do this alone.

Her dad's nodded, remembering the day. "What about that day?" They asked at the same time. Rachel giggled at how excited they were.

"Well I did something…I'm not proud of. And something that's going to change my life forever." Rachel looked into her father's eyes. She wondered what they'd say. Might as well get to the point.

"I threw a party, and all the Glee club came. I, we, all had…too much to and _meandFinnhadsex_." Rachel said mumbling nervously.

"What did you say?" Her Daddy said

"Finn and I…slept together. We didn't use protection and now…I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry!" Rachel said the last part barely speaking at all. She was tired and anxious. All she really wanted to do was take a nap, but she needed to know what her father's thought first.

"What about school! And Broadway and all your dreams! I have to admit that I'm disappointed in you Rachel," Hiraim said as he looked at Leroy, who nodded "we both are."

Rachel started crying. If her own dad's didn't let her stay, then she'd be all alone. She couldn't afford to buy her own place. Where would she go?

Leroy put a comforting hand on Rachel's back and held her close "But we also want you to know that you're an adult now. You can make your own decisions."

"That doesn't mean we're happy about it, but that was the mistake you made and now you must live with it. It's a part of life." Hiraim said

"You're Dad's right. Now can you tell us what happened at school?" Her daddy asked

Rachel nodded and looked down at her hands when she said this, mostly because she was ashamed. "I had to drop out. Jesse kicked me out because I was pregnant, and I couldn't afford to live in New York City all by myself. There was nothing else I could do." Rachel said, avoiding her Dad and Daddy's eyes.

"We're sorry to hear that Rachel," Her Daddy said as Rachel yawned "You must be exhausted. How about I get your old bed set up?" She nodded and followed her Daddy. She felt proud of herself. _She'd done it. It was a first step._

"I'll let you get changed, Sweetie. Have a nice nap." He said as he left the room.

Rachel quickly got changed into some striped pajamas and one of Finn's shirts she had from when they had dated. She loved the way it looked on her.

Rachel laid down on her bed and found out it was harder than she had thought to get to sleep. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed Kurt's number. Maybe he'd know something about Finn.

"Hello?" the sad voice on the other end said.

"Kurt, what's wrong? It's Rachel. I just wanted to say I'm back in Lima."

"My dad he…he had another heart attack. The doctors say that they don't think he'll make it." Kurt's voice cracked a bit. Rachel felt so bad for him that she totally forgot about her problems and focused on Kurt's.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry! Do you want me to come over? We could watch musicals!" said Rachel, trying to comfort her best friend.

"No, that's ok. You sound tired. Is everything ok with you? And why are you back in Lima?" Kurt asked

"Not really. I came back because…I'm pregnant. Finn's the father so Jesse kicked me out." Rachel said

"_WHAT_? Are you for real, Rachel? How'd that happen?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"It was at my party. We both had too much to drink and it was honestly just a mistake." Rachel said. She hoped Kurt didn't tell Finn. He really was an awful gossip.

"Omg, omg, omg! Does Finn know-" he was cut off by the sound of a deeper voice in the phone.

"Does Finn know what?" the voice asked and Rachel immediately recognized it as Finn's. Her heart skipped a beat. What was he doing in Lima? He was supposed to be at Ohio State.

"Finn, is that you?" Rachel asked

Finn took the phone from Kurt "Hey Rach! How's New York?" Finn asked awkwardly. He really missed Rachel.

"Um, I wouldn't know. I dropped out of NYU." Rachel said quietly

Finn nearly choked from surprise. Rachel Berry, dropped out of school? It just didn't sound right, even to him.

"You think you can tell me why, Rach?" he asked gently, not wanting to push her if she wasn't comfortable.

"I, uh, have to go. It was nice talking to you though." Came Rachel's voice and he could of swore she was crying. He felt really bad; he knew what it was like to have to drop out of college. It hurt.

"Nice talking to you too. I hope we can see each other soon." Finn said hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great. Bye Finn."

"Bye."

That had to be one of the most painful phone calls in her life. He sounded all innocent and sweet, he sounded the same. But then again it'd only been two months. But those two months had felt like years. It was when he said 'Rach' (his nickname for her that no one else called her) that she realized how much she missed him. She could of swore she even felt the baby, or what was going to be a baby, flutter in her stomach a little bit at the sound of his voice.

Sighing, she turned her phone to vibrate. She'd have to ponder over Finn another time. Right now, she was getting a nap.

* * *

><p>Finn's phone call with Rachel was pretty confusing. It also brought up a lot of memories he had tried to forget about. Not like that had worked though.<p>

He wondered why Rachel dropped out of college. What about Jesse? Was it because Jesse broke up with her? This was way too complicated for him.

Finn tried asking Kurt, but when Kurt said he didn't know anything, he was bluffing. Kurt never really had been a good liar.

"Let me just ask you one question, and if I'm correct you have to answer me truthfully. Deal?" Finn asked holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt sighed and shook his hand. Rachel knew he was an awful gossip, why must she trust him with all her secrets?

"Ok, so does Jesse have anything to do with Rachel coming back to Lima?" Finn asked, looking at Kurt expectantly. Kurt nodded slowly, hoping that was the only question.

Finn's mind was reeling. So Jesse did this to her. He felt awful and he really wanted to help and comfort her. But how could he do that when he'd hurt her just as much as Jesse?

He wanted, and needed, to be at least friends with Rachel. So that's why he thanked Kurt and ran up to his room, grabbing his phone.

Finn texted Rachel this: "Hey Rach, it's Finn. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like 2 go 2 the Lima Bean 2morrow? It'd be a good chance for us to catch up :-)"

He sent send and anxiously waited for a response.

* * *

><p>Rachel's nap was cut short by the sound of her vibrating phone. Groaning, she checked to see who it was. An unknown number had texted her. She opened it and gasped. It was Finn. Her heart sped up a bit.<p>

She read the text message at least five times before she really processed what he was asking. He wanted to see her again, tomorrow.

Rachel smiled and typed this- "Hey Finn! I'd luv to catch up. What time is good 4 u?"

She hit send and smiled nervously. She was going to be seeing Finn soon. She started unpacking her things since she obviously was going to be here for a while.

Rachel looked at her phone to see another text message. Saving the contact under 'Finn' she read the text message. "Does ten-thirty sound ok 2 you?"

Typing a brief 'yes' and 'can't want to see you' she shut her phone off. She hadn't realized how much unpacking she really had to do.

**Author's Note 2: The next chapter will be Finn and Rachel's date!**


	4. I've Had The Time Of My Life

**Author's Note- Sorry for the late update! I've been super busy with school and traveling. And please, Please, PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I, sadly, do NOT own Glee :(**

Chapter 4- (I've Had) The Time Of My Life

Rachel felt as though she was going to die of nervousness, to say the least. She was getting ready for her _date_ with Finn. She'd straightened her hair and picked out her accessories. What she was going to wear was another story.

Rachel figured she didn't want to go all out, that'd make it seem like she was over excited. So she went with a flowy cream colored shirt with ruffles, dark washed skinny jeans and tan wedges. Gold cuff bracelets, turquoise beaded necklace and a pair of sunglasses later, she was ready. Telling her Daddies where she was going, she kissed them each goodbye and grabbed her purse, heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Finn was there at ten-thirty exactly. He was really nervous about seeing Rachel for the first time since the party. Plus he didn't know what he was going to say. Would it be awkward?<p>

That's when Finn saw her. All his previous thoughts were washed away and a new feeling of absolute awe replaced it. Rachel looked like an angel and just as beautiful.

He waved her over to his table. She came over and he gave her a big hug. He couldn't help himself; he and Rachel had always been close. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"It's so great to see you again, Finn."

"Yeah, same here," He was still kind of distracted by her beauty "Maybe we should get in line." She nodded and they walked over. The Lima Bean was always a busy place, especially in the cold months of fall and winter. There was probably about five or six people in front of them.

"So, how've you been?" asked Rachel, looking up at him.

"Ok, I guess. Burt's asked me to take over the tire shop if anything happens to him, so that's what I'll fall back on I guess." Finn said, moving up in line.

Rachel nodded, than looked up at him with her eyebrows scrunched together, and honestly, it was adorable. He was guessing she was confused about something.

"What is it?" Finn asked her

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened to Ohio State?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened to NYU." Finn said, giving his signature half grin.

Rachel looked down and giggled a bit before she frowned and said "I can't tell you, not yet." He nodded understandingly.

"What happened to me wasn't that huge a deal I guess," Finn started "It's just that Burt got sick and my Mom was all upset. I felt like I needed to come home, you know?"

Rachel nodded and put her hand on his arm, softly saying "I'm sorry to hear that. But maybe one day, when you get older, you'll be able to go to another college. This is probably just temporary."

Finn smiled "What about you? Is it temporary for you?"

Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach. Was it temporary? She was keeping her baby, she knew that much. But how could she be able to go to school with a child at home? So Rachel answered with the most honest answer she could think of.

"I don't know."

He nodded and before they knew it they were next in line. Rachel went first. She ordered a,

"Medium hot chocolate with extra whip cream, please." Rachel said, suddenly craving caffeine.

"And I'll have a Cappuccino, please." Finn said

When they were done ordering and paying, they sat down and enjoyed their drinks. Finn looked at Rachel, who was poking her overabundance of whip cream with her straw, and realized something. _Why hadn't Rachel gotten coffee? She used to live off that stuff._

"Hey Rach?"

She looked up from her drink "Yes?"

"Why'd you order hot chocolate instead of coffee? You love coffee, or used to."

_Crap!_ Rachel thought. What would she tell Finn now? Right here was not the right place to tell him about the baby.

"I just stopped drinking it, I guess. I heard it stains your teeth." Rachel said

"Oh," Finn looked at his Cappuccino and frowned.

Rachel laughed "Just don't drink it every day. _And_ make sure you brush and flush after drinking," she smiled shyly and said "That's what I did anyway."

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. He really had missed her.

*11:25 a.m.*

The both of them had been sitting at the Lima Bean, just talking and drinking. They'd been there for an hour now. One thing that never came up though was the party. They were both too embarrassed and ashamed to mention it.

"I think we should get going. The owners are starting to look at us funny." Rachel said and Finn agreed.

"Hey Rachel, do you think you could do me a favor? My Mom's been really down lately and you know she really loves you, so do you think you could maybe stop by I mean you don't have to but-"

"Finn! I'll go, as long as you stop talking." Rachel laughed

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks so much."

"No problem." Rachel smiled

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for doing this, Rach. It means a lot." Finn said walking into his Mom's house.<p>

"And like I said, no problem." Rachel said shrugging

"Rachel!" Carole called when she saw the girl.

"Carole!" Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Carole.

"It's so great to see you again. What are you doing back here?"

"Um, NYU didn't work out too well. So, I came back to Lima." Rachel said

"Well, come into the kitchen. I'll make you both whatever you want."

Finn and Rachel followed Carole into the kitchen.

"So, what's for lunch, Mom?" Finn asked

Rachel absentmindedly puts her arms around her stomach. Carole notices the gesture and raises an eyebrow slightly.

"Whatever Rachel wants." She said kindly.

"Oh, uh, have anything vegan?"

Carole tapped her finger against her chin in thought. She then went over to the fridge and smiled. She pulled out some vegetable patties and some whole wheat bread.

"What would you like on your veggie burger?" Carole asked

"I'll have some lettuce and tomato, please."

"Finn?" Carole asked, looking towards her son.

"I'll get myself a sandwich," He looked over at Rachel with a smirk "a _real_ sandwich."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Finn put some roast beef on his sandwich. "I hope you think of the poor innocent cow it took to make that sandwich." Rachel reminded him.

They both ate their lunches, talking with Carole happily. And Carole didn't miss the many times when Rachel's hand would slip to her stomach. Carole had done that all the time when she was pregnant with Finn. But surely Rachel wasn't pregnant, right?

When Rachel was done with her lunch, she quietly got up and put her plate in the sink and looked at Finn, obviously disgusted by the loads of meat he was putting on his second sandwich.

"Rachel, dear, do you think we could have a talk?"

"Sure! What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go into the living room."

Rachel nodded and nervously walked towards the couch, gently lying down. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." She whispered to Carole.

"That's to be expected." Carole said back to her.

Rachel looked at Carole questioningly and Carole nodded "How'd you find out?" Rachel asked

"For starters, when you came into the room, you were absolutely glowing. Plus I noticed you kept putting your hand on your stomach. I did that all the time when I was pregnant with Finn. But most of all, it was a mother's intuition."

Rachel smiled slightly, yawning. She laid her head down and started to close her eyes when Carole asked one more question.

"Is the baby Finn's?"

Rachel looked up at Carole. She looked so worn down. She didn't need to know her son had gotten a girl pregnant. It would just add to the stress. But she couldn't lie to Carole. So, slowly, Rachel nodded, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"He doesn't know yet though. I need to tell him, I'm just scared." Rachel said, her voice shaking.

"He won't leave you, dear. I know my son. He would never do something like that."

"We're not even dating." Rachel said, her voice almost inaudible.

Rachel started crying and Carole gave her a motherly hug. She probably would've kept crying, if she hadn't seen Finn standing there, hands in his pockets and looking kind of awkward.

Rachel pulled out of Carole's warm embrace and wiped her tears. Straightening her hair with her fingers, she got up and stood in front of Finn.

"I think I should be leaving." She said gently

"Are you ok, Rach?" he asked, and he looked really concerned. She hated herself for not having the nerve to tell him about their child. She had to, but not now.

"I'm fine." She said, though she couldn't help but feel like she was lying. He walked her to the door.

"Thanks for being so chivalrous, Finn. I had a lot of fun."

He smiled _his_ smile "You know I still don't know what that means," he chuckled to himself "But I had a really good time today, too. I hope you feel better."

Rachel smiled at him and nodded mouthing a 'thanks.' She was about to walk away, when Finn softly placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and went to her car, waving to him on her way out.

_Finn really was a charmer, _Rachel thought as she drove home.

**Author's Note 2- I have a really big surprise for you in the next chapter. Don't wanna spoil it though. Till next time! Remember- REVIEW! It means the world to me!**


	5. I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note- So here it is! Hope you like the surprise! :) P.S- This is my first chapter over 2,000 words. YAY!**

**Disclaimer- I'm pretty sure Ryan Murphy owns Glee and that's not me!**

Chapter 5- I'll Stand You

It had been a perfectly ordinary afternoon. Rachel was in her bed reading when her Dad knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she said. She watched as her Dad sat down at the corner of her bed, taking her hand. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Rachel, you really need to start taking this pregnancy seriously."

Rachel was confused. Of course she was taking this seriously! This was one of the most serious things that'd ever happened to her.

"I am taking this seriously." She said calmly

"Let me ask you this, have you even been to the Doctor's office yet?" her Dad asked

He had a point. But she didn't want to do that until Finn knew about the baby. She'd made her mind up. Today she'd be telling Finn. Her stomach tightened at the thought of it.

"No, I don't want to do that until Finn knows. But I'm telling him today, so I'll book an appointment."

Hiraim nodded approving at his daughter. "Good." He said and left the room.

Rachel was nervous though. How was Finn going to react? Fiddling with her contacts, she pressed send to Finn's number.

"Hello?" Finn answered

"Hey, it's Rachel."

"Hey, Rach! What's up?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Um, meet me at the lake, one o'clock today. K?"

"Of course. See you there."

"Yeah, see ya." She said and hung up. Rachel looked at the clock, it was twelve o'clock. She had an hour to get ready.

This is what she decided on: a long sleeve white turtleneck dress with black tights and flats, curling a few strands of hair. She put on her black 'R' brooch and looked at the clock again. It was twelve forty five. Telling her Dads what she was doing, she went out the door.

Ten minutes later she was at the lake, looking lazily at the flowing water. She heard the sound of Finn's noisy truck coming her way. She watched him make his way towards her. Her heat started beating so loudly, she could've swore Finn could hear it.

"Hey Rachel. Do you mind me asking why we're here? Is it because we're going to pray for Burt, like last time?"

She couldn't help but smile. "It's the reason I dropped out of NYU." Rachel knew she had his attention now.

"Go ahead," he held her hand "I won't judge you."

"R-remember the party I threw at the end of summer? And we all had too much to drink, which resulted in, well, you know."

Finn nodded, his face a mix of hurt, shame and guilt.

Rachel looked in his eyes. "Why'd you leave?" she asked.

Finn shifted uncomfortable and started playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"It's because you were leaving for New York. When you broke up with me, you made it clear that you didn't want anything holding you back from your dream, which was New York. I thought that if I'd stayed, I'd hurt you more then I already had. I'm so sorry."

"Would you of stayed? If I didn't have to go to New York and you didn't have to go to Ohio State?"

Finn nodded truthfully. "Of course I would have stayed. I would've held you until you woke up."

Rachel smiled and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. "That's very sweet of you Finn." She told him. In his own way, he had just said he'd stay with her. Even if they were different things, Rachel felt confident.

She took a deep breath and said "this is the reason I left. Two months after out fling, I started not feeling so well, which I didn't get. You know me, I never get sick. But when I threw up, I knew something was off. And I found out something that day."

"What is it?" Finn asked worried.

Her breathing became fast and she said "I..I'm pregnant." She forced herself to look at him. He looked stunned.

"I'm the father?" he asked quietly

She nodded, trying not to cry. But when he hugged her, and held her in his arms, she lost it. Crying on his shoulders, she whispered she was sorry so many times.

He shook his head though. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

They stayed like that for a while, Rachel in Finn's arms, crying softly. And Finn rubbing her back soothingly.

"We'll be ok, Rach." Finn told her. But honestly, he was freaking out inside. He had to be strong for Rachel, he kept telling herself. Darn, it was so hard.

As they were about to leave Rachel said "I have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow at twelve o'clock. You can come if you want."

"I'd love to." Finn said giving Rachel his best I'm-so-excited smiled. She smiled too and waved goodbye, hugging him once more.

Once Rachel left, Finn felt free to break down. He was going to be a father soon. When he got home, he couldn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

><p>Rachel lied in her bed that morning, knowing she had to get up. But she didn't want to. The truth was, she was terrified. What if something was wrong with her baby? She wrapped her arms around her stomach, rubbing it.<p>

"Mommy and Daddy are going to see you for the very first time today. We're so excited." She said to her unborn baby.

She sighed to herself, she wasn't really feeling too well. Today was not starting off good.

Deciding to go casual, she put on a pair of jeggings and a Barbra Streisand t-shirt, combing her hair as well.

Rachel went downstairs to get some fruit to eat. She found a note on the kitchen counter. Her Dads were working and wouldn't be home till late.

She went to check the mail and was surprised to see Finn there, in his truck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at her phone. It was only eleven o'clock.

"Honestly, I'm scared. I wanted to know how you were doing." Finn said, getting out of his truck.

"You can come in, my Dads won't be home until night time." Rachel said, avoiding his question for now.

Finn nodded, following Rachel into her home. He had always liked the Berry's house. In the dining room, they had their favorite records on the wall, along with an 'H' 'L' and 'R' for Hiraim, Leroy and Rachel. Also there was a long, dark table with multiple candles and placemats on it. In the living room was a flat screen tv in between two bookcases, filled with the Berry's favorite books and movies. There was even a small fire place. The walls were a dark yellow color, and the couch was tan and fluffy. Going into the kitchen, there were many baskets with fake fruit inside sitting on top of the counter tops. In the middle of the marvel island was the only real fruit basket.

"You can get whatever you want. I haven't had eaten yet, so I'm pretty hungry." Rachel said, picking at some berries.

"Aren't you going to eat something else, fruits not really that filling?" Finn said

Rachel shook her head, popping a strawberry in her mouth. "I'm not feeling too well, so this is fine."

It was kind of awkward after that. _What was there to say?_ Rachel thought.

"Are you nervous?" Finn asked quietly, looking at her. She nodded quickly, regretting it instantly. The familiar feeling of nausea passed through her, and she knew what was about to happen.

"Rach, you ok?"

She shook her head and ran to the bathroom. Throwing up once again and it was twice as bad as before. She heard the door crack open, and silently cursed her luck.

Finn came in and held Rachel's hair, rubbing her back. "It's ok" he whispered in her ear. When she was done, she slowly flushed the toilet and got up to brush her teeth again.

"Thank you." She said softly to Finn.

He half smiled and nodded, stepping out the door as Rachel brushed her teeth. After she came out, she looked at the clock, it was eleven fifty.

"We should get going." She said to Finn as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Are you sure? I mean, you just threw up."

"I'm fine." She told Finn putting some pink flats on. Finn quickly was out the door, Rachel next, locking the door behind her. "Let's do this thing." She said as she got into Finn's truck. He nodded and drove off towards the Doctor's office.

"Rachel Berry" the nurse called out to the woman sitting nervously in the waiting room. Rachel took Finn's hand as the nurse led her to her room.

"The Doctor will be in soon." She said and left.

Rachel looked at Finn, her brown eyes wide with worry. Before he could say any comforting words, Dr. Stevens came in looking at her charts.

"So Rachel, tell me how every things been going lately."

"Well morning sickness definitely. And I've been noticing that my bras have been getting a little snug, too." She didn't miss the way Finn fidgeted when she said that.

"What about your appetite?"

"I actually haven't been too hungry lately. That probably has to do with morning sickness, right?"

The doctor nodded "But you should try eating. For snacks maybe try saltine crackers, pretzels, and popsicles, nothing greasy or spicy for now."

Rachel nodded mentally writing these things down.

"Now, I'm going to some gel on your stomach, so we can see your baby. It's going to be pretty cold. Also, right now your baby's about the size of a kidney bean."

Rachel took Finn's hand and cringed at the coldness of the gel. That was until she looked at the screen and there it was. The baby that Finn and her had created. She looked at Finn and smiled, a lump forming in her throat.

"Do you hear the heart beat?" Dr. Stevens asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Finn and Rachel said at the same time.

"So," Dr. Stevens said looking at the sonogram carefully "Everything seems to be in place."

"Our baby's healthy, then?" Finn asked, still looking.

"Yes, very healthy. Though I heard you are a vegan, Rachel?"

"Yes, I am." Rachel said proudly

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to give up your vegan diet for now. Your baby needs the protein." Dr. Stevens said

"Oh. Uh, ok, I'll try." Rachel said, shocked.

"That's great. I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and give you some copies of your ultrasound. How many would you like?"

"Three, please."

"Ok, I'll give you guys some time alone. Just come by the front desk to get your vitamins and copies." Said Dr. Stevens, her blonde curls bouncing as she left the room.

Finn and Rachel were still in awe. They couldn't believe they had created a life. Staring at the screen and smiling at each other, Rachel realized something.

She was in love with Finn Hudson all over again.

**Author's Note 2: So how was that? Review and tell me what you thought. Also, I'm sorry if I messed up the doctor scene. I've never been pregnant before so I don't really know how they go and stuff. Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	6. Taking Chances

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'd like to give a special thanks to AnnPatrick! Thanks for the info and congrats on your third! :) ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer- Glee is NOT mine…**

Chapter 6- Taking Chances

Rachel tossed and turned all throughout the night. She was pretty sure it was her newly developed feelings for Finn. Or feelings she'd been too stubborn to admit to. Anyhow, she figured she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. So she decided to bother Kurt a little bit.

"Hey, Kurtie!" Rachel texted him

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" He texted back

"That's why I called you it ;) what's up?"

"Not much…can you keep a secret?"

Rachel smiled. She could try but really she kind of sucked at secrets. She wouldn't let Kurt know that though.

"Of course I can!"

"Finn's going to take you out somewhere special. Don't ask me where, cuz I have no idea. But he said something bout your first kiss?"

Rachel's heart fluttered. Their first kiss had been in the McKinley auditorium. But surely they wouldn't be returning there, would they?

"Seriously? Thanks Kurt. I promise I won't tell him I know. Did he tell you about what he was going to do? And how do you know this?"

"Finn wouldn't stop talking you and the baby. So when I gave him his warm milk, he just started saying everything he was feeling. He said he was going to give you the same thing he gave you the first time. But how am I supposed to know what that means?"

Rachel laughed at Kurt's unknowingness but stopped suddenly. What he had given her was a kiss. She had to take this in. Was Finn really going to kiss her in the auditorium?

Blushing furiously, she texted Kurt one more question. "Did he say what time he was going to let me know? Cuz now I'm excited :D"

"I don't know. He didn't go into detail. But it's definitely going to be later today."

"Ok, thanks Kurt. That was some awesome gossip!" Rachel texted smiling

"No problem, Diva =]"

"Love ya!"

"Love you too!" Kurt texted

Rachel smiled as she shut her phone. It felt good to be loved.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up feeling happy. Today was the day he was going to get back with Rachel. Well, today was the day he hoped to get her back. Once he saw the baby the both of them created, it just kind of clicked. He belonged with her. He needed Rachel Berry.<p>

Finn wanted to call her, but anxiety over took him. What if she didn't want to be with him? What they did _was_ just a mistake. But he still called her, he had to.

"Hello?" Rachel sounded excited, which made Finn smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same. Uh, can I take you somewhere?" Finn mentally slapped himself for sounding so lame.

Rachel giggled "And where would that be?"

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at five o'clock, ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you then!" Rachel's cheery voice said.

"Yeah till then." Finn slapped himself again.

Rachel giggled once more and ended the call. Finn let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He looked at his watch, it was only one o'clock. How would he make it until five o'clock?

_He shouldn't starve himself_, he figured and went downstairs to get some lunch.

* * *

><p>Rachel started freaking out around three-thirty. The reality of it all seemed to hit her. Was Finn really going to kiss her? Kurt had said Finn would give her the same thing he gave her the first time. She'd left the auditorium that day with a first kiss and a broken heart. She was hoping for the kiss.<p>

Rachel hopped into the shower and started humming 'My Man' to herself. She couldn't help it, in her mind, that was Finn and hers anthem. Or one of them.

Fifteen minutes later she was out, blow drying her hair. She wanted to look her best for Finn. She put on a light pink blouse with sequins, a white denim skirt, lace tights, brown Mary-Jane's, some light blush, cotton candy lip gloss and mascara. She curled her hair and put on a light pink headband in it, straightening her bangs.

Smiling at herself in the mirror, she decided she was ready. But it was only four-thirty. She decided to work on her best surprised faces to kill the time.

* * *

><p>Finn looked at his phone and smiled. It was four-fifty, go time. He ran his hands through his hair and got inside his truck. It wasn't really a long drive to Rachel's house, so he was there by five o'clock. He got out and knocked on the door. Even though Puck would say he was growing a vagina, Finn felt butterflies in his stomach. Rachel immediately opened the door and smiled widely.<p>

Finn tried to smile too, but his mouth was set into the shape of an 'o'. Rachel looked stunning.

Rachel laughed "It's nice to see you again, Finn. I'm really excited about tonight."

Finn tried to compose himself. "It's good to see you too, Rach. We should probably get going."

Rachel nodded and shut the door. Finn opened Rachel's truck door, while she stood on her tiptoes to get in. His truck had always been really big for her. Finn smiled, getting into his truck as well. Tonight was going to be so awesome.

He turned on the radio and both Finn and Rachel looked at each other when their song came on. It was 'Faithfully' by Journey. Before they knew it, they were both singing along, smiling the biggest smiles they could manage.

When Finn pulled into the McKinley High parking lot, Rachel put on her best surprised face and gasped.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, thanking God that she was a good actress.

"I have a surprise for you." Finn said his half smile present.

Finn jumped out of his truck, Rachel following. They walked into McKinley, which was 'surprisingly' unlocked. "We won't get in trouble, will we?" Rachel asked nervously.

Finn smirked "Nah, Figgins won't know a thing." He led Rachel to the auditorium and she smiled brightly at what she saw.

On the stage, a blanket had been laid out, along with a little picnic basket and some pillows. Rachel walked quickly over to it.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" she shouted over her shoulder at Finn, as he struggled to keep up with her.

Rachel walked up the stairs, catching her breath. She sat down on the blanket as Finn caught up with her, panting heavily.

"I'm so out of shape." Finn said in between breaths.

Rachel laughed at the discombobulated sight of Finn. "Thanks so much for doing this, Finn." She said putting her hand lightly on his.

He grinned and asked "Are you hungry?"

Rachel smiled shyly and nodded. She watched Finn as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out two airplane cups and a thermos.

"Virgin cosmos." He said pouring it into the cups and handing one to Rachel.

"This is amazing." Rachel said taking a sip of her drink.

"For the main meal, I fixed peanut butter sandwiches. Besides grilled cheese, it's my specialty." Finn said smiling

Rachel blushed when she saw her sandwich was cut into the shape of a heart. Finn saw her looking at it and felt his own cheeks getting warm. "Kurt helped me with the shapes." He said nervously.

But Rachel only smiled wider and said "I love it" as she took another sip of virgin cosmos. Before she could wipe her mouth, Finn stopped her. Wiping it with his thumb, he said "You had some cosmos right there."

Rachel felt her heart flutter. They were both staring into each other's eyes. She knew where this was going.

"You can kiss me if you want to." She said. _Please say you want to,_ Rachel thought to herself.

"I want to." Finn breathed. Rachel, her heart beating out of her chest, laid down, putting her head on a pillow.

When Finn's lips met hers, it started off soft and sweet. But soon it was a needy, passionate kiss, like they were making up for lost time. Finn eventually pulled away for air, and they both smiled.

"This is so much better than the first time." Rachel said, Finn lying down next to her.

"I'm sorry I left you last time." Finn said, looking into Rachel's big brown eyes.

"Was it because of your reputation?" she said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Are you kidding? I would've stayed here forever if I could've."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Well, when I kissed you, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. So I got a little, um, over excited. I was so embarrassed." Finn said

Rachel knew it was probably baby hormones, but she felt herself tearing up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finn asked worriedly

"I do that much to you?" Rachel said looking up at Finn.

"More." He whispered to her. Rachel smiled pulling Finn's face to her, giving him a long kiss.

"What was that for?" Finn asked grinning.

"For all of this. I've had an extraordinary time."

"Me too."

"Now, let's finish our food. I'm hungry!" Rachel said sitting up. Finn sat up too, chuckling at her. But, now that he thought about it, he was pretty hungry too.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were finished. Rachel gave the auditorium a wistful smile, going back to the parking lot.<p>

"I'm really gonna miss it here. I mean, I have so many memories."

Finn nodded. He knew exactly how Rachel felt. "I feel the same."

They both walked back to Finn's truck, hand and hand. Both of them got inside and Rachel yawned, laying her head on his shoulder while he drove. They got to the Berry's house a few minutes later.

"I can't say thank you enough for everything. I had a blast." Rachel said

"I'm glad." Finn said giving Rachel a kiss goodbye.

"Bye!" Rachel said, getting out of Finn's truck.

"Bye Rach." Finn watched Rachel walk inside her house and a huge appeared on his lips. That hadn't been awesome, it'd been perfect.

**A/N 2: I know this has been done a ton of times, but I wanted to put my own little twist to it. Review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Hello, I Love You

**A/N- So, this chapter is mostly Finchel fluff, but that's just to prepare you for the next chapter. Also, it's unfortunately very short! I hope you enjoy and review if you want to :)**

Chapter 7- Hello, I Love You

Rachel was now three and a half months pregnant, and her Finn had been dating for a little over a month now.

"Hey Rach,"

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled "Yes?"

"I have something really important I need to say to you."

Rachel giggled at how nervous he looked. "And what would that be?"

She watched Finn as he fidgeted with his sweater. He then looked her in the eye "I love you."

Rachel blushed and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You do?"

Finn nodded "Yeah, I really do, and our baby."

"I love you too." Rachel said as Finn gave her a mind-blowing kiss that left Rachel feeling dizzy.

"It's so much better now." Said Rachel

Finn looked confused. "What is?"

Rachel smiled "Our relationship, knowing that we're in love with each other."

Finn half smiled "It is, isn't it?"

Rachel nodded as she gave Finn another kiss, continuing where they'd left off.

* * *

><p>"You know, we should go to that party Santana's throwing. I heard she got a new hot tub."<p>

"I'd rather not." Said Rachel quietly

"Why's that?"

"Pregnant women can't go in hot tubs." She said, not really lying.

"There's something else to it. If it's because of Santana, I'm totally over her."

"No, no it's stupid. You can still go, just not with me."

Finn took Rachel's hand and rubbed it lightly "You're my girlfriend. If I'm going, it's with you. And nothing you say is stupid, Rach." Finn said honestly.

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Thanks. I guess it's just that there's going to be a lot of girls there in skimpy bikinis and dresses, then look at me. I'm fat." She said looking at her slight baby bump.

Finn sighed "You are _not_ fat. You're pregnant with my baby. To me, it makes you even more beautiful, if that's possible." He smiled proudly at her.

"I don't know Finn…"

"And I do. I mean, I barely see your baby bump when you wear your animal sweaters." Finn said, putting his hand on her stomach.

Rachel smiled "I'll go, but if I get one snide remark, we're leaving" Rachel said, Finn giving her a victory kiss.

"Now go. I need to find out what I'm wearing." Rachel said, shooing Finn out of her room.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to."<p>

"You have to, Rach. It's for the health of our baby."

Rachel looked menacingly at the chicken. If looks could kill, that chicken would've vanished by now.

She took barely a nibble and placed it in her mouth. Carole and Finn chuckled slightly at the sight of her.

"Do you like it, babe?" Finn said, looking nervously at her. Rachel tapped her chin sarcastically.

"I'll have to take another bite to decide." She said taking a bigger bite of meat.

Finn smiled. He knew she totally loved it.

"So?" Finn asked, looking at her once more.

"It's ok." Rachel said, shrugging nonchalantly, casually putting a little bit more on her plate.

Carole smiled as Finn gave Rachel the thumbs up sign. She rolled her eyes and nibbled on her chicken.

* * *

><p>"Oh, don't be nervous! You'll be fine!"<p>

"I'm not so sure about that, Rach."

"And why aren't you?"

"Because, you know, I got their girl pregnant. They might, like, bite my head off or something."

Rachel laughed at Finn. She put a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder. "I'm sure they won't bite your head off, Finn."

He nodded and looked at Rachel once more. "You sure?"

Rachel giggled "Positive"

"Ok, I'll go."

Rachel squealed in delight and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

*One Hour Later*

Finn stared at the door, feeling like he was about to pass out. He knocked on it, to see Rachel smiling up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss.

"I'm so glad you came. My dads are really excited to see you again." She said, leading him into the dining room.

Before Finn could answer, Rachel's dads came walking into the room. Leroy shook his hand, while Hiraim looked at Finn from head to toe.

"Dad," Rachel said, making Hiraim shake Finn's hand hesitantly.

"It's good to see you again, Finn." Leroy said, smiling.

"Yes, we're delighted." Hiraim said sarcastically, earning a look from Rachel.

"It's good to see you too, sirs." Finn said, returning Leroy's smile.

"Let's sit down." Rachel suggested, leading the men to the dining room table.

A slight ding was heard and Leroy got up excitedly. "Dinner's ready!" he said, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Daddy!" Rachel said, getting up as well.

Finn swallowed nervously. He was left alone with Hiraim. He was a nice enough dude; he just kind of scared the crap out of Finn.

"So Finn, why'd you drop out of college?" Hiraim asked, chewing on a roll.

"Well, see, my step-father had a heart attack, and my mom was really down about it. So I felt like I should come home and comfort her for awhile. But the thing is, I couldn't just take a break. If I left, it'd have to be good." Finn realized he was rambling (a nervous habit of his) and quickly shut up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish your step-father and mother the best."

"Thank you." Finn said as Rachel entered the room. She had what looked to be homemade lasagna and salad.

"Dinner is served!" she said smiling.

"Thanks Rach."

"Yeah, thanks Princess."

She winked and walked back into the kitchen, getting everyone's drinks as Leroy came back in, holding a fresh apple pie.

"I made it myself." Leroy said proudly, setting it down on the table. He sat down and grabbed himself a roll as well.

Rachel came back into the room and set the drinks on the table.

"So, Rachel was telling me you went to OSU? I went there myself when I was a young fellow." Leroy said smiling at Finn.

Rachel was smiling too, as she looked at Finn. She knew he would be okay, and he was.

* * *

><p>"You know, my dad's really enjoyed your company. They like to have a little bit of boy talk every now and then." Rachel said that night, upstairs.<p>

"I had fun," Finn said smiling "They didn't say anything bad about me when I left for the bathroom, right?" he asked nervously to Rachel.

Rachel laughed and jokingly smacked him on the arm. "Of course they didn't!"

Finn nodded and smiled flirtatiously at Rachel. "What?" she asked blushing.

"Would you like to reward me on how good I did?"

Rachel kissed Finn hotly for few minutes then immediately whipped her head back.

"Just kidding!" she said smiling.

"Tease!" Finn said and Rachel laughed at the look on his face. He looked like a pouting puppy dog.

"Later" she whispered in his ear, getting up to use the bathroom. She winked at him and he felt his insides get warm. Yeah, he definitely loved Rachel Berry. And he was going to tell her tonight.

**A/N 2- All the stories were of Rachel and Finn's important memories in their month together. They were all leading up to the 'I love you.' **


	8. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**A/N: So, I only got one review on the last chapter, and I have to admit I was kind of sad :( If you guys think there is something I could do better with this story, PLEASE tell me! I want everyone to enjoy it. Without further ado, chapter 8! Also, this chapter is really close to 3,000 words :)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own GLEE! Or Fix A Heart…**

Chapter 8- Total Eclipse of the Heart

It's amazing how fast your world can change. In the blink of an eye it can go from perfect to absolutely awful. Rachel knew that all too well.

It started off a normal day, Rachel eating some pancakes her father had made her. And, if anyone asked she'd deny it, but she knew her cravings were starting to kick in. The scariest part though, was that Finn was a carnivore and according to her latest desire for bacon, so was their child.

"I think I'm done." said Rachel looking at her barely touched food.

"Sweetheart, you barely ate anything. At least take a few more bites?" Leroy said pleadingly.

Rachel shoveled a couple more bites in. "Done," she claimed and looked at her Daddy for approval.

"Fine, starve to death for all I care." Leroy said, not looking at Rachel.

"Oh, come on Daddy! I'm just not hungry for pancakes." Rachel accidentally said and put her hand over her mouth.

Her Daddy smiled. "And what are you hungry for?"

"Pancakes," Rachel said and finished her plate before her Daddy could question her.

She decided to watch a little tv, something she only did on rare occasions. This occasion was boredom. She flipped through a few channels until she found the news. Apparently a fundraiser for kids with Down syndrome was being thrown at McKinley. If you donated over twenty dollars, you could sing any song you like.

Rachel smiled, she hadn't sung since forever. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and called Finn, hoping he'd heard of it to.

"Hello?"

"Hey have you heard of the fundraiser at McKinley? Whoever donates twenty or more dollars gets to sing."

"Whoa, slow down there Rach! I don't know about it. When is it?"

"Tonight,"

"Seriously? And you just now heard about it?" Rachel could basically see the smirk etched on his _oh so cute_ lips.

"Ha ha!" Rachel fake laughed. "And yes, it's tonight at six-thirty. I'm definitely going." She said searching through her closet for the perfect outfit.

"I'll go too, then. Plus it'll be fun, right?" Finn said

"Of course! I have to go pick out my outfit, but I'll see you soon."

"Ok, I love you!"

Rachel craved the feeling she got in her stomach when he said those words to her.

"I love you too." Rachel said smiling. She hung up and searched her wardrobe. Giving up after a half hour, she lay down on her bed and sighed. The old Rachel Berry never even considered naps, thinking of them as defeat, and that you only get so many hours in a day, might as well not sleep through half of them.

But this new Rachel Berry almost clonked out as soon as someone said 'bed'. She got a nap at least once a day. _But the baby is to blame for that,_ she reminded herself and snuggled into her covers contently.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to wear, don't know what to sing AND my hair is a hot mess."<p>

Rachel sighed; she shouldn't have told Kurt about the event.

"Kurt, just wear something with a cheetah bow tie, so we can math, sing Broadway and just straighten your hair or something. Ok?"

"Ok…But if I still look bad I'm blaming you." Kurt said

"Thanks. Now I gotta go. The fundraiser is in two hours and I have to get ready. You, Finn and Blaine are picking me up at six-fifteen, right?"

"That's correct. See you later, Rachel."

"Bye," Rachel said as she hung up. An hour later she had finally decided what she was going to wear. It was a strapless silky cheetah print mini dress with a sparkly black ribbon around the waist. She had put on some golden brown high heels and straightened her hair, putting it into a low ponytail. She added a dressy long sleeve black cardigan, some clear lip gloss and light brown eye shadow.

Rachel looked into the mirror and smiled, she was ready. She heard her phone buzz and saw she had a text from Kurt.

"We're here! Come on out!" it said.

Flying down the stairs, she quickly grabbed her purse and left a note to her fathers, who were at the grocery store. She was out the door and slowly made her way to Blaine's Cadillac. She saw Kurt was sitting in front with Blaine, so she sat in the back. She wasn't disappointed by what she saw.

In the back was no other then Finn Hudson, who was staring at Rachel with a gape on his face. Rachel smiled shyly and played with her sleeve.

"Wow, Rach! You look, wow!"

Rachel giggled nervously and gave Finn a hello kiss. She was happy when he reciprocated it into a deeper kiss.

"Stop sucking each other's faces off, would you?" Kurt said from the front seat, obviously disgusted.

"Sorry, baby hormones." She said and winked at Finn, who whispered something that sound suspiciously like mailman.

"I love your bow tie, Kurt! It matches perfectly!" Rachel said, admiring her friend's bow.

"Thanks, Blaine let me borrow it." Kurt said, giving his boyfriend a loving look.

A few minutes later, they all arrived. They were pretty shocked by what they saw. Apparently, Figgins had set up a stage outside just for the event. Many people were sitting on the bleachers and various chairs outside. There were plenty of tables with food on them scattered all around as well. Pictures of families with Down syndrome were placed on the tables and other places. Rachel hadn't known the whole thing was outside. She would've worn something warmer.

They were also surprised to see a lot of people from the New Directions as well. Rachel knew that she would see Tina and Artie, because they still went to McKinley. Plus Mr. Schuester and Miss. Pillsbury (Who was now Mrs. Schuester) were there supervising. Apparently Puck, Santana and Brittany had all went to community college and since it was the weekend, they thought they'd check the place out. Rachel also saw someone she wished she hadn't.

Sitting on a fold up chair next to Brittany and Santana, was none other than Quinn Fabray, laughing at something Brittany had just said. She saw the gang and fake smiled (or Rachel was pretty sure it was fake) and got up from her chair, as did the other girls.

"Long time no see, Finnocence, Hobbit, Lady Face. And I still haven't come up with a nickname for you yet." Santana said, the last part addressed to Blaine.

"It's nice to see you too, Santana." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"My Unicorn's back!" Brittany said, giving Kurt a big hug.

Kurt chuckled "Oh I've missed you, Britt!"

Quinn looked towards Finn and Rachel. "I'm guessing Finchel found its way back to each other?"

Finn looked down at Rachel and smiled. "Yup, we've been together for a little over a month now."

"So, what brings you back to Lima?"

"Burt's in the hospital, he had another heart attack."

Quinn lightly put hand on Finn's shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She said. Rachel could've sworn she was smirking.

"How about we all sit down? We brought extra chairs." Quinn said leading the group over to where the fundraiser was beginning to start. They all sat down, Kurt next to Blaine and Brittany, Santana sitting on the other side of Brittany. Rachel and Quinn sat next to Finn, much to Rachel's displeasure.

Figgins went over a few words about Down syndrome. Becky was on stage as well, saying some facts about the disorder.

"All the money goes to families who have a loved one with Down syndrome." Figgins said, handing the microphone to Becky.

"Whoever gives twenty dollars or more gets to sing a song up here on this stage." She added.

"Thanks you all for coming and please donate as much as you like." Figgins said and got off the stage, Becky following.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel whispered to Finn "Be right back."

She scurried off to find a restroom.

* * *

><p><em>Perfect,<em> Quinn thought as soon as Rachel left. She'd had her eyes on Finn all night and was _not _about to have some dwarf take him from her.

"So Finn, wanna go check out that table over there?" Quinn asked, pointing to a very large buffet.

"Uh, sure," he got up and followed Quinn.

Quinn knew she had to time this perfectly. As soon as she saw Rachel, she'd start kissing Finn. The only problem is that she had to make sure Finn didn't back away. That'd just make her look like a desperate loser. She put on another layer of her bubble gum lip gloss, the kind she knew Finn loved.

"Wow, how do you think Figgins afforded all this?" Finn asked.

Quinn shrugged "I have no idea. It'd really nice of him to be doing this though."

"Yeah,"

"And it's really nice to see you again." Quinn said in her best seductive voice.

Finn shifted his feet and nodded. He was suddenly really uncomfortable.

All of a sudden Quinn saw Rachel emerging from the school. Quinn pulled Finn down to her size and kissed him. She smiled when he didn't pull back.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. Was this really happening? She left for five minutes and now Finn was kissing another girl. No, no, no! This was not supposed to happen. She quickly walked the other way and pulled Kurt out of his seat.<p>

"What the heck Rachel?" Kurt said and Rachel pointed to the kissing Quinn and Finn.

Kurt gasped. He gave Rachel a hug and whispered "Maybe we should leave."

Rachel shook her head though. She had to talk to Finn, to tell him they're through.

She told Kurt, who gave her a comforting squeeze, and went up to Finn and Quinn. Rachel noticed that Finn looked incredible guilty and that Quinn was smirking.

"You two sure looked extra comfy just then."

"You saw that?" Finn asked eyes wide.

Rachel nodded her head. She then looked at Quinn and narrowed her eyes. "I'd like to speak with Finn alone, please." She said

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away whispering "call me" into Finn's ear.

Rachel stared at Finn and shook her head. "How could you?" she said quietly.

Finn ran his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. She kissed me first though."

Rachel looked at Finn with disbelief "It's not about who kissed who first, it's that you didn't pull away. You probably kissed for a good two minutes, Finn. Why didn't you pull away?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to get her out of my system."

Rachel shook her head once more and started to walk away. "That's what you said the last time!" she said loudly over her shoulder.

Finn ran over to her. "Rachel, I really am sorry. It's like with you and Puck. I forgave you, now you should forgive me."

"No, it's not Finn. I'm pregnant with your child, I remind you. I'm not saying that what I did was right, but there is so much more on the line right now."

"What are you saying, Rach?" Finn asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm breaking up with you." Rachel said, and the words felt so painful coming from her lips again.

"What about our baby?" Finn asked quietly

Rachel thought for a minute. What _would_ happen to their baby? As mad as she was at Finn, she still wanted him to be a part of his baby's life.

"You can still be a part of its life, but I don't want to be with you." Rachel lied. Every single part of her wanted to be with him. But he had hurt her, and she wasn't willing to forgive him after what he'd done.

Finn nodded and slowly walked away. What had he just done?

* * *

><p>Rachel walked onto the stage and told the band members which song she would be singing.<p>

"My name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato."

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best thing you're stuck_

Rachel made sure she didn't look at Finn at all while singing this song, so he didn't think it was about him, even though it was.

_I tried to sever ties and I,_

_Ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage,_

_You never really can fix a heart_

Rachel felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

_Even though I know what's wrong,_

_How could I be so sure,_

_If you never say what you feel, feel?_

_I must've held your hand so tight,_

_You didn't have the will to fight,_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

Finn didn't need more time to heal. He wanted to be with Rachel, not any other girl. This song was as painful for him as it was for Rachel.

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ohhhh,ohhh,ohhh, yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down you can fix what's been broken, yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up, no no_

_Baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

How could Finn just waste everything they had on a stupid kiss? A kiss that Rachel knew wasn't worth it. And _that _hurt.

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

'_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_Ohhhh hooo ohhh yeah hoo oh oh oh oh_

_You never really can fix my heart_

Rachel quickly walked off the stage and to her house. She ignored Kurt's dramatic pleads that she'd freeze to death (She wasn't _that_ tiny) and walked all the way home. She didn't want to be in the same car as Finn.

When she got home, she was absolutely freezing, but she didn't mind. She crawled into her bedroom with her dress still on and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N 2: I'd like to apologize if I messed up any of the song lyrics, my iPod shut down so I was doing it by memory. For those of you who haven't heard it, I suggest you look it up. It's really awesome. Each review makes me really happy!**


	9. Alone

**A/N: I kind of redid this whole chapter, because a lot of people didn't like the Fuinn (Neither do I, they're just awful together) and this chapter used to have a lot of it. I Hope you like the new and improved chapter :-)**

Chapter 9- Alone

Rachel looked at her calendar and sighed. It was November 30th, a week since she'd broken up with Finn. She couldn't believe he had kissed Quinn. They were at such a good point in their relationship and she was pregnant with his child. Did that mean nothing?

She heard her Daddy knock on her door and groaned. He'd been trying to talk to her about her feelings when she really didn't want to. She wasn't ready.

"Come In!" Rachel said, sitting up on her bed.

"Hey, Princess, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Daddy, ok? You don't need to come in here every five minutes to see how I am."

"You really should talk about everything you're going through. It's not good to hold all your emotions in."

"Ugh!" she buried her head in her pillow. "I don't want to, Daddy!"

Her Daddy sighed. "You need to at least get out of the house. You've been cooped up in here all week. Please, for me?"

Rachel thought about it. It would be nice to get out; maybe she and Kurt could go maternity shopping. Her clothes had been getting really tight lately.

"Ok, I'll call Kurt."

Her Daddy smiled and kissed her head "Thank you dear, I love you." Leroy said, starting to get up.

Rachel nodded "Love you too."

She got her phone off her dresser and called Kurt. She hoped he didn't start freaking out, saying that he was going to remake her whole wardrobe. He was known for his obsessive shopping disorder.

"Hey Rachel, you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the mall."

Kurt squealed "_Would I? _Of course I would! Want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, but not now. I need to get changed, maybe about an hour?"

"Sounds good to me, see you later!"

"Goodbye Kurt."

She hung up and crawled out of bed. Her outfit was a long white button up shirt, some black leggings, leopard print boots, an orange scarf and leather jacket. She added a few gold bracelets, rings and a pair of sunglasses. She brushed her hair and decided she was ready.

Rachel texted Kurt saying she was ready and got a snack while she waited. Unfortunately, her bump was starting to get bigger. She'd been grieving with tons of Tom & Jerry's ice cream lately, and obviously she couldn't get away with it like she used to.

Kurt honked his horn and Rachel quickly grabbed and apple. She got her purse out of the closet and was out the door.

"Rachel!" Kurt said, hugging her.

She smiled "Hey Kurt! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" he looked at her thoroughly "Looking good, hot momma!"

Rachel laughed "Thank you, you're looking good yourself. Now let's get some new clothes!" she said and Kurt drove off towards the mall.

* * *

><p>Finn checked his phone for the fiftieth time, and yet again, no calls from Rachel. He saw he had five missed calls from Quinn though, but he didn't really care about that.<p>

Why had he blew their relationship when he had been so happy and in love? He always said to himself that when you cheat on someone, then you don't love them. But he loved Rachel with all his heart, not Quinn. Rachel was pregnant with his kid. Rachel listened to what he had to say. She was obviously the girl he wanted to be with. So why didn't he pull away?

Once Quinn kissed him, it was kind of a shock. He didn't know how to respond at first. Then he saw those darn fireworks and kept kissing her. He shouldn't of, Finn knows that. Kissing Quinn, it was fireworks, which was cool, but fireworks fizzle out. But with Rachel, it was like a fire burning inside him, and he'd do anything to keep that warm, loving feeling. When he kissed her, it was just them, Finn and Rachel, nobody else in the room.

He checked his phone once more, deciding that she wasn't going to be calling anytime soon. Why should she? He'd been a jerk to her.

Finn figured he should get out of the house, so he decided to see a movie. Puck was taking a week off from college (Which didn't surprise Finn) so Finn decided to ask him if he wanted to go.

"Hey dude, wanna go see a movie?" he texted

"What, you gay now that Berry broke up with you?"

Finn rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have asked Puck. "No, just for fun, I need to get out of this house. You can pick the movie if you want."

"Alright, we could go see that 'Die Zombie, Die!' movie."

"Awesome, meet you at the mall in fifteen mins?"

"Ok see you there."

Finn smiled. He couldn't wait to have some guy time to take his mind off of Rachel. Great, now he was thinking about Rachel again.

He told his Mom where he was going (he seriously needed to get his own place) and was out the door.

* * *

><p>"But Kurt, it's so embarrassing!"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. People thought _he _was the drama queen.

"Rachel, isn't that the reason you wanted to come to the mall in the first place, to shop for maternity clothes?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! We're going, c'mon." He dragged Rachel into the maternity shop.

"Ok, since you'll probably just buy a bunch of skirts and stretchy shirts, I'll pick out most off your things. If you like something, show it to me first. I want you looking good while carrying my niece or nephew."

Rachel sighed. "Wouldn't have it any other way." She said and went to look at some of the dresses. She crinkled her nose at a lot of them. They looked like old lady moo moos.

She went over to the skirts and frowned. Why must everything look like something her grandmother would wear?

Rachel walked over to Kurt and shook her head. He had managed to find at least six different outfits, all of which were somewhat stylish.

"How in the world did you find all this?" Rachel asked, stunned and amused.

Kurt shrugged "I have a gift."

Rachel cracked up laughing. She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"How's my hot Jewish American Princess?" Noah asked, grinning.

"Noah!" Rachel wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She hadn't seen him since the party.

"What are you doing in a maternity store? Did Finn finally knock you up?" he laughed like it was a clever joke, but when he saw Rachel wasn't laughing, he knew something was up.

"He didn't really get you pregnant, did he?"

Rachel sighed and nodded. "Yes, he did. But he kissed Quinn and now we're over. End of story."

Puck bit his lip. "You know he still really cares about you, right?"

Rachel shook her head and looked at some of the pants. "He wouldn't of kissed Quinn if he still loved me. It doesn't make sense."

"You kissed me but you still loved Finn." Puck said.

"That's different, Noah. I wasn't pregnant with Finn's child when I did that."

Noah nodded. She did have a point there. "Well I gotta get going. Wait! I have an idea! Why don't you, Kurt and I go see a movie?"

Rachel smiled "I'd love to! Let me just ask Kurt." She went to go find her friend.

Puck smiled at his cleverness. Finn was getting tickets now, so Rachel wouldn't know he was there until she was already in the movie theater. Plus he would intentionally make Rachel and Finn sit next to each other, just for fun.

"Ok, we're ready!" Rachel said, and hooked arms with Puck and Kurt. She had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

><p>Finn stared at Rachel with wide eyes. What was she doing here? She hated scary movies, they gave her nightmares.<p>

"What is he doing here?" Rachel hissed to Puck, who was grinning like an idiot.

"You mean Finn? Oh, we were going to see a movie, but then I saw you here and thought 'why don't we just see it together?' and I know Kurt really wanted to see this movie." Puck winked at Kurt when Rachel wasn't looking.

"Um, right, I love zombies!" Kurt said

Rachel put on her best fake smile and nodded. She might as well pretend like she's having a good time.

Puck and Kurt sat next to each other, leaving the only seat available next Finn. Rachel glared at the two men, who had smug looks on their faces, and sat next to Finn.

She looked at the ceiling, then at the previews, then at the wall, until finally she couldn't take it. Rachel looked at Finn and briefly observed him. She wondered if he was with Quinn now. She hoped not.

The movie came on and Rachel's eyes widened. Why would that zombie eat that poor innocent little girl? And, ok, she screamed when the guy with the chainsaw ripped the zombies head off. What was this movie rated anyways? She should've gotten a clue when she saw the movie title. What was she thinking?

When the zombie snuck into the family's bedroom, Rachel couldn't help herself; she gripped Finn's hand and covered her eyes. She hated this movie.

Rachel felt great relief when the lights came back on. She looked at her hand, which was on top of Finn's, and blushed. She quickly removed it.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"No problem." He said.

Rachel felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Why was it suddenly so awkward between them? It was never awkward between them. Even when they broke up the first time, the tension was broken by a couple of weeks. But now, they could barely look or touch each other without being embarrassed or shy. What the heck was that?"

"Kurt and I should get going. Thanks for paying for my movie Noah. It was really great to see you again." She hugged him and gave Finn a small wave. She gripped Kurt's hand and quickly walked out of the theater.

As soon as they got to Kurt's car, she started crying. It was too much on her, to see him again, and for it to be so awkward. Kurt rubbed her back and told her everything was alright, but it wasn't. Her life sucked because she was pregnant with a man who had cheated on her and probably didn't love her.

Kurt drove her home and asked if she wanted him to come in, but she said no. She needed some time to herself. She gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. It really did suck being alone.

* * *

><p>Finn was confused. Rachel had rushed out of the theater like she was about to cry. He knew her well enough to when she was about to cry or break down. He felt like it was because of him, which made him feel like an even bigger idiot.<p>

He couldn't help thinking about the last time Rachel broke up with him. How they had both been close to tears when she said those awful words.

*Flashback*

_Rachel walked up to Finn's locker, nervously playing with her sleeves. She needed to tell him something really important._

_Finn saw Rachel and immediately smiled. He gave her a peck on the cheek._

"_What's up babe?" he said happily._

_Rachel frowned. He looked so happy and she didn't want to ruin that. But she knew was she had to do._

"_I got accepted in NYU." She said quietly._

_Finn smiled widely at her. "That's great! Aren't you happy?" he asked, noticing the sad look on her face._

"_Of course, I'm thrilled, but what about us? I'm going to be in New York and you'll still be in Ohio. I don't know if I can do the long distance thing."_

_Finn frowned. He hoped this wasn't heading where he thought it was._

"_We can make it work." He said holding on to her hand._

_But Rachel shook her head. She lightly let go of his hand. "I don't think so, Finn. I mean, I love you, but I think we should stop seeing each other."_

_Finn's world felt like it was flipping upside down. Had she just broken up with him, after their wonderful year together? After they'd been through so much together, she was just giving up?_

"_Rach-"_

"_No, Finn. I'm sorry." Rachel interrupted. She knew that if Finn said one more word, she'd break. She could already feel herself about to crumble at the sight of Finn's heartbroken face._

"_I have to go. I'll see you around." She gave him a tearful smile and walked to her next class, hoping she wouldn't regret what she'd just done._


	10. Keep Holding On

**Author's Note- Sorry for the late update! I've been super busy this week! P.S Who's excited for Glee's return this Tuesday? I am! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, because if I did, it'd probably suck.**

Chapter 10- Keep Holding On

"Hey, I gotta go 'Cedes, I have another call coming in." Rachel said and answered the other person calling.

"Hello?"

"R-Rachel, it's Kurt." He said sniffling.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

'My dad, he…he's taking his last breathes." He was sobbing now.

'I'll be right over ok?"

"K" Kurt said and hung up.

Rachel felt like she was moving in slow motion as she grabbed her keys and purse, going to her car. She felt as though a huge boulder had been placed on her shoulders, and she could barely move.

She arrived to the hospital and texted Kurt she was there, he met her in the waiting room.

"Kurt!" she rushed over to him and enveloped him into a huge hug. She also saw Carole and Finn next to Kurt, Finn was comforting Carole.

"Family of Burt Hummel?"

Everyone looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Follow me, please." The nurse said, leading them to Burt's room.

"Dad," Kurt choked when he saw his father, pale as a ghost, lying down on the bed. He went to reach for his hand, but immediately whipped it away. His hand was cold as ice. Rachel put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Is he…dead?" Kurt asked looking up at the nurse.

The nurse bowed her head. "I'm not sure he has much longer, sir."

He nodded and sat down, waiting for the doctor to come in. All of a sudden Burt started taking heavy breathes just as the doctor walked into the room.

"He's breathing!" Kurt said happily. But then his chest stopped moving all together, and he was gone for good.

The doctor shook his head sadly and said some words about death.

"No," Kurt said "He can't be gone."

"I'm very sorry son, but he is." The doctor said. Quick as lightening, Kurt was out the door.

"Kurt, wait!" said Rachel, rushing after him. She caught up with him in the parking lot; he was sobbing heavily, his head in his hands.

"Do you know what this means? I'm an orphan now." He said in between sobs.

Rachel shook her head, fighting back tears of her own. "You still have Carole, and me, and Finn. You'll definitely not be an orphan."

"It's not the same! Both of my parents are dead, Rachel!" Kurt shouted, turning away from her.

"If there's anything I can do-"

"I just really want to be alone right now." Kurt said, getting into his car and slamming the door. Rachel nodded and slowly walked away. She needed to talk to Finn, no matter how much she was dreading it.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"It's me, Quinn."

Finn rolled his eyes "What do want?"

"It's about you and me, our relationship." Quinn said softly.

"Oh, yeah, what about us? You made me look like a jerk in front of my girlfriend. Rachel still won't forgive me."

"You're the one who didn't pull away, so don't blame it all on me. Anyway, as you know, I'm leaving for California soon, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"What?" Finn asked unbelievingly. What the heck was Quinn thinking?

Quinn smiled "I go to San Francisco State University, so you would always be close by, and maybe we could start where we left off?"

"Quinn, Rachel didn't want me to tell you this, but Rachel's pregnant, ok? I'm the father. I couldn't just leave her. Plus I'm still in love with, not you."

Quinn's jaw dropped. Man Hands was pregnant, with Finn's baby? She felt horrible. Why did she always have to destroy relationships? Couldn't she just be happy with one man?

"I'm sorry Finn, for everything. I've been horrible to you and I really hope you and Rachel get back together."

Finn was shocked to say the least. Was Quinn _apologizing_? "Um, thanks. Thanks a lot. I hope you have a good time in California."

"Thank you, bye."

Finn hung up the phone and sighed to himself. Maybe he could make amends with Rachel now, at least without Quinn being all over him.

* * *

><p>Rachel paced back and forth in her room. She needed to call Finn, put their differences aside, and call him. But she couldn't! She was too scared. She looked at her phone and bit her lip. She had already dialed Finn's number; she just needed to press send.<p>

"I can do it," she said to herself and pressed send. Rachel immediately frowned "Why'd you do that?" she asked herself. She sat on her bed, feeling like an idiot.

"Hello?" Finn's voice said, making Rachel's butterflies fly full force.

"It's Rachel," she said quietly, afraid her voice would give away her true feelings. It was known to do that.

Finn cleared his throat. "Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"It's about Burt."

"What about him?"

"I think that we should push our problems aside for now, and focus on helping Kurt and Carole. I know they've both been really down lately."

"What do you think we should do?" Finn had been trying to come up with ideas all day, but so far nothing had come up.

"I was thinking maybe we could plan Burt a funeral. It could be a remembrance of his life. I know how wonderful you and Kurt made Jean Sylvester's funeral look."

Finn smiled "Of course. I'd love to help you."

"Thanks. Maybe we could meet tomorrow to go over some things?"

"Yeah, sound good. See you later, Rach."

Rachel smiled at his nickname for her. "Bye," she hung up and laid her body down on her bed. She'd have to see _Finn_ tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so tell me some of the things Burt used to like." Rachel asked, peeking at Finn from behind her notepad.<p>

"Well, he loved cars and trucks. Also Melan Kamp was his favorite musicians."

Rachel nodded and scribbled some things down. "Anything else, like a favorite movie or something like that?"

Finn thought about it. Did Burt have a favorite movie? "I know that he and Kurt used to watch the Lion King a lot."

Rachel smiled. That was one of her and her dad's favorite movies, too. "Okay, I think I have enough for now. How about you make the invites while I plan the music?" she said.

Finn nodded and started writing down some family members. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Rachel.

"Hey Rach,"

Rachel's heart fluttered at the sound of his nickname for her. He always managed to give her butterflies. "Yes?"

"I think the funeral should be open to everyone, like Kurt and I did for Jean's. I think Burt would've liked it that way."

"Where will we have it?"

"What about Lima Church of God? Burt, my Mom and I used to go there sometimes. Kurt refused to go though, since he doesn't really believe in God."

Rachel smiled and patted Finn on the shoulder. She could've sworn she felt a spark. "Great idea, Finn," she wrote some more things down. "Can you look up the number? I'll make some of the decorations."

Finn nodded and they both got to work.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the funeral and Rachel had found it very hard to get out of bed that morning. She knew that she and Finn had done an awesome job, but it was all so depressing. She felt like being happy again.<p>

Rachel got out of bed and into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she got out, blow-dried her hair and picked out her outfit. She had decided on a black dress with a black cardigan. She put her hair in a ballerina bun and added some black flats. Brushing her bangs a bit, she decided she was ready.

She grabbed her keys, purse and iPhone. She kissed her daddies goodbye and left for the church.

When she arrived she smiled and looked around. She and Finn really had done a great job. They'd made the walls dark blue with stars, like the Lion King. Some of Burt's favorite possessions and various trucks and cars from his collection were placed on every window sill. There was a single red rose on his coffin. Melan Kamp songs played in the background. The carpet had been made green, like grass. Also some lion stuffed animals were on the stage.

Rachel found the Hudson-Hummel family and made her way over to them. She sat in between Finn and Kurt, Carole on the opposite side of Finn and Blaine opposite Kurt.

Carole looked at Rachel with tear stained eyes and managed a weak smile. "Thank you so much for doing this. Burt would've been proud."

"Thank you. It's the least I could do. I'm sure Finn feels the same way." Rachel said, smiling up at Finn. He nodded and also smiled at Rachel.

"It was all Rachel's idea. I just helped her with it." He said genuinely.

Rachel blushed and took Kurt's hand with hers "I'm so glad you came." she said softly.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Whatever,"

"I know this is hard on you, it is for everyone. But I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you. You'll never be alone."

Kurt smiled slightly "Thank you," he said quietly. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Everybody please take your seats." The priest said, getting up onto the stage.

"We are gathered here today in loving memory of Burt Hummel. We lost him to a heart attack, just last week. He was a strong, loving man. A friend, a husband and also a father to this here Kurt Hummel," he looked towards Kurt and smiled. "Would you like to say a few words?" the priest asked Kurt. He was hesitant at first, but then got up on the stage.

"Hi everyone." He said waving slightly at the crowd. "I…I don't really know what to say. I guess I could start by saying that I'm going to miss my father. He was always there for me when I felt alone. He accepted me when I felt tossed aside, or an outcast. He always looked after me. But most of all, he loved me so deep, a bond that could never be broken." Kurt had tears coming down his cheek now. "So, I'll have to live without him now, but I know that he'll always love me anyway. And I will have to cherish the time we had together. Thank you all for coming." Kurt got off the stage and grabbed a tissue. Blaine held his hand encouragingly.

"You did great." He whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled tearfully and nodded.

"Now, a video montage of some of Burt's favorite memories." The priest said and pressed play on the small television.

There was a video of Burt teaching Kurt how to ride his bike, when Burt first opened his tire shop, when he held a baby Kurt in his arms, meeting Carole and at both his weddings.

In the middle of the video, Finn took Rachel's hand and held it tight. Rachel, who had tears streaming down her face, accepted the gesture with a smile. Maybe things were looking up.

* * *

><p>After the funeral, Finn met Rachel by her car. She was fixing her mascara, because she had been stupid enough to wear the kind that <em>wasn't<em> waterproof.

"Hey, Rach, I just wanted to say how awesome I think it is that you did this. My mom and Kurt are so glad you did."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Burt's life was something to remember. And you did a great job with the decorations."

"So did you." Finn said. They were both staring into each other's eyes, their hearts beating like crazy. Rachel was well aware of how close she was to Finn. He leaned down and kissed her, and as much as she wanted to give in to all her hormones, and stay right here for as long as she could, she pulled away.

She shook her head multiple times and frowned "I can't do this with you, Finn. You cheated on me, and that meant something. I'm sorry." Rachel quickly got inside her car and drove away, leaving a surprised and guilty Finn. _Nice going Bozo! _He thought to himself, walking to his truck.

_**Author's Note 2- Something tells me you're going to like the next chapter :-)**_


	11. Need You Now

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for the whole 'John Mellencamp' fiasco. I asked my dad how to spell it and he told me wrong! :/ also I'd like to apologize for my grammar. It's not my strong point! :(**

Chapter 11- Need You Know

It was the night after Burt's funeral and Rachel could not sleep. She kept tossing and turning, thinking about how Kurt must feel. That's why she put a light pink sweater over her hot pink pajamas and flipped on some sandals.

Rachel snuck out the house and got into her car. She looked at her clock, it was eleven p.m. Where could she go? Before she came up with an answer she was at Finn's house, pondering on whether or not she should get out of her car.

Wearily, she got out and lightly knocked on the door, anxiously waiting. Would he be mad at her for coming over so late?

He opened the door and yawned. "Rach?" he said sleepily.

"I'm sorry it's so late, I just kept thinking about Burt and I couldn't sleep. I can go home." She said quickly.

Finn waved away the idea and invited Rachel inside. He had recently gotten his own little place, right next to his mom. It was nice and cozy.

"Do you want something to drink?" Finn asked, figuring it was a little late to ask if she wanted something to eat.

"No, thank you." Rachel said, sitting down on the couch, Finn sitting next to her.

He looked at her stomach and smiled. "I see our little ones grown." He said. He cautiously put his hand on her stomach and looked up at Rachel, making sure it was ok. She smiled and nodded, putting her own dainty hand on top of his giant one.

Rachel thought of Quinn and took her hand away. Finn, sensing something was wrong, took his hand away too.

"How's Quinn?" Rachel asked, trying not to sound bitter.

Finn ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I never got with her."

Rachel's eyes widened. Why wouldn't he get with Quinn?

"Why?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound nosy.

Even though it was totally cliché, Finn looked her in the eyes and said "You,"

Rachel felt a sort of warmness run through her. He had chosen her over Quinn. But they still had a lot of things to talk about if they were going to work this thing out.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I just found out in that moment that you can't live life holding anything back. I realized I'd have to kill myself if you died and didn't know how I felt about you." Finn said, grasping her hand lightly.

"Why'd you not get back with Quinn?" she asked again.

"She wanted me to go to California with her," Rachel felt like stabbing Quinn. "But I knew I couldn't do it. I knew I would keep thinking about you and our family. I wanna be with you Rach, so badly."

Rachel looked at her lap and played with her sweater. What was she supposed to say? A part of her was filled with love and pride that Finn chose her and their family over Quinn. But another part wasn't so easily convinced.

"Why'd you kiss her?"

Finn shook his head. "I guess it's because…I don't know. I honestly wasn't thinking straight. Maybe I thought the grass would be greener on the other side. But I was so wrong. It was awful. I know how badly 'I'm sorry' sucks, I've been told it by both my girlfriends, but I really am. I need you to know that I'll never leave you. I want to be a part of this family so badly. More than anything I've ever wanted before." He said, giving Rachel the most vulnerable look she'd ever seen.

She wasn't really sure why she did it. Maybe because she had been in the same situation herself and knew how much it hurt. But Rachel leaned forward and kissed Finn.

It wasn't like any kiss they'd ever shared before. It had started off sweet, and slightly hesitant. Then it was a passionate, 'I want you' make out session.

After awhile, Rachel broke away and looked at Finn. His lips were swollen and his face flushed. She smiled slightly, knowing she probably looked the same way.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Why had she done that? She knew her hormones were all over the place lately, and that Finn was making her go absolutely crazy. She was guessing that since she hadn't showed love to anyone lately, she was pouring all of herself to Finn. _All of her,_ she thought.

"I love you Finn. I never stopped. I want to give you something." Rachel said with nervous enthusiasm. "Let's go upstairs." She took his hand and led him up the couple of stairs.

She got upstairs and opened his bedroom door. "Someone's been cleaning, I see." Rachel said smirking.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, obviously confused to why they were in his bedroom.

"I want to make love to you." She whispered.

Finn felt his insides get all warm and fuzzy. He had always wanted to do this with Rachel, and maybe this time he could actually remember it.

"Are you sure, Rach? We don't have to do this right away." Finn said, secretly hoping she said yes.

She nodded and slowly lied down on the bed, taking off her sweater and shoes. Finn lied down as well, nervous as heck. Rachel started unbuttoning his shirt, running her fingers over his newly well defined abs.

"You're so hot right now." She said against his lips and kissed him hardly. Finn had to kill at least one thousand mailmen. He started playing with Rachel's pajama bottoms until she got the message and kicked them off. Rachel did the same with his pants.

She broke away from Finn and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor. She lied back down as Finn nibbled on her ear. Rachel giggled softly as Finn fumbled with her bra. It took him a couple times, but he eventually got it. They both got off the rest of their clothes and admired the other. Rachel kissed Finn steamily, as their tongues played together.

"I'm ready." She whispered in his ear and they made love. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up in Finn's big, strong arms and smiled. She thought about last night, how amazing it had been. Even though she had always said she would never have sex before twenty-five, everything had just felt so right. She was awoken from her thoughts by the sound of a sleepy voice.<p>

"G'morning, beautiful," Finn whispered in Rachel's ear, nipping slightly at it. She shuddered and smiled in delight. God, she loved this man.

"Good morning." She said stretching. Even though everything felt perfect, Rachel couldn't know for sure until she asked the question that's been haunting her. She needed to ask Finn something, something important to her.

"Finn?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

"What is it, babe?" Finn said, gazing into her eyes. Rachel tried to ignore the thoughts she got in her mind when he called her 'babe.'

"Was I better than her?" Rachel was playing with the blankets to avoid Finn's face.

"Who is 'her'?" Finn said, wondering what she was talking about.

"Santana," Rachel said her voice barely a whisper.

Realization dawned on Finn's face, and he held on to Rachel so tight, she thought she was about to get squeezed to death.

"With Santana, it was a mistake. I didn't want to have sex with her, and yes, it was sex not love. I was just so mad about you and Jesse. And it didn't help when Jesse posted on his Facebook that you two were going to 'do it.' It doesn't make what I did with Santana right, I know. But I felt absolutely nothing. With you Rach it's…indescribable. You should have been my first; I made such a dumb move that night. You are _so_ much better than just some random hook-up. That's all Santana meant to me."

Rachel looked at Finn with wide eyes. He had just poured his heart out to her, and she was overwhelmed. He'd been apologizing so much lately, with the most truthful words. She felt that she needed to apologize about some things herself.

"I'm sorry too, you know."

"What are sorry about? I'm the one who's been making all the screw ups in this relationship." Finn said honestly.

But Rachel only shook her head. "That's so not true Finn. The first time we were finally together, I cheated on you. The second time, I broke up with you. But I want you to know that my senior year was the best year of my life. I was an idiot for calling it off with you, but I thought it was for the best. Then Jesse came along and I thought 'maybe it's a sign.' It wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you every single day of the summer and every day we were apart. I wasn't in love with Jesse like I'm in love with you."

Finn just looked at her for awhile and Rachel started feeling nervous. Had she said too much? She hadn't meant to, but it was like a dam had broken. Once she started talking, the words were just flowing out of her.

Relief overcame her as Finn gently took Rachel's face into his hands and whispered against her lips "I'm so glad you feel that way."

What happened after that made Rachel go crazy. He kissed her with such need and passion that she thought her heart would literally explode. She returned the urgency and for awhile they stayed like that, kissing each other hungrily.

Rachel pulled away and looked shyly up at Finn. He was panting, as was she. She really needed to learn how to get her hormones under control. But she didn't really want to, because it was a good excuse to make out with her sexy boyfriend.

"You know," Finn said, playing with a strand of Rachel's hair. "I don't have to go to work at the tire ship till two o'clock."

Rachel looked at the clock and giggled. It was only ten-thirty. "What are you suggesting, Mr. Hudson?" she said, a knowing smile on her face.

Finn looked under the covers and made a pouty face. Rachel smirked and nodded slightly.

"Really?" Finn asked, apparently stunned.

"Mhmm," Rachel said, kissing Finn once more. "Oh, and Finn,"

"Yes?"

"You're forgiven…"


	12. As Long As You're There

**A/N: Somebody asked if Finn and Rachel already had sex (in this story) and the answer is yes, but it was a drunken thing so both of them didn't really remember it. Just thought I'd clear that up :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

Chapter 12- As Long As You're There

"Are you nervous?" Finn whispered.

Rachel and Finn were both sitting on the couch, cuddling one another. They'd been practically enthralled with each other the last week. Today was the day they were learning the sex of the baby. Rachel thought it was a boy, and Finn thought it was a girl.

Rachel shook her head "I've got nothing to be nervous about. I know you're going to be right by my side."

Finn smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

BEEP! Finn's phone went off and he checked it. He mumbled a curse under his breath. "Look Rach, I gotta go."

Rachel looked worried "What's going on?"

"Just something came up at work. Don't worry I'll make it home in time for the appointment."

"Promise?" Rachel asked, holding out her pinky.

Finn chuckled "Yes, I promise. Love you." He gave her and then her baby bump a quick kiss goodbye.

"Love you too, Finn." She said, waving him goodbye. Rachel really hoped he made it back in time to see their baby. She'd be terrified if she had to go by herself. But right now she had to trust him, and not her gut feeling that he wouldn't make it.

Rachel got ready a few hours ahead of time. Their appointment was at two and right now it was around eleven o'clock. She put on some of her maternity clothes (no matter how much she hated them) and straightened her hair. She added a yellow bow in her hair and put on some moccasins. She looked at the clock to see it was twelve o'clock. Rachel said a silent prayer that Finn would be to her house in time.

* * *

><p>"Hey man, I really gotta go." Finn said, resisting the urge to just run out the door.<p>

Liam, Finn's coworker, shook his head "There's way too much work to be done. Look at this," he pointed to a much messed up truck "This has to be done by tomorrow. And I can't get it done myself."

Finn pursed his lips. He knew that he should stay and help Liam, because it was the responsible thing to do. But yet he had to be there for Rachel. He had promised, and he didn't intend on breaking it. He was torn.

"I-I guess you're right," Finn replied hesitantly, "Let me just call my girlfriend."

He got his phone out and called Rachel. He hoped she wasn't upset, because he really did want to be there. He just had too much work to do.

"Hello," Came Rachel's voice.

"Uh, hey, I have a problem."

"What is it?" Rachel asked, she sounded worried. Finn couldn't blame her.

"I, um, won't be able to make it to the Doctor's office. I have a lot of work here at the tire ship. I really wish I could go but… I can't."

He heard Rachel take a sharp intake of breath. Then she stayed quiet.

"Rach? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. I'll just ask Kurt to go with me." With that she hung up. Finn couldn't help but feel like a bad father and boyfriend. When Rachel needed him the most, he couldn't be there. He slowly closed his phone and sighed, _might as well get to work._

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe it. He had broken his promise! He was supposed to be there to comfort her. They'd see their baby and smile at each other happily. The doctor would say that the baby was a boy (because Rachel knew it was) and then they'd kiss each other because of the beautiful living thing they had created.<p>

But _no_. He blew it off because he had stupid _work._ Rachel put her hand on her swollen belly. "Don't you worry Mommy will always be here for you." She said and smiled. She'd been feeling her baby move around a lot more. It was probably only a matter of time before she felt it kick for the first time.

Rachel decided to call Kurt, and she knew it was a lot to ask, but she really needed someone to go with. She could _not_ go by herself!

"Hey Kurt! How's it going?"

"Not bad. What's up?"

"Nothing much, are you doing anything?" She heard some shuffling around and then a loud CLANK!

"Uh, kinda. Blaine's here and we're playing Wizards." Kurt said. It took all the will power Rachel had to not start cracking up laughing. She knew that Blaine and Kurt were secretly geeks, who were obsessed with Harry Potter. It really was hilarious.

"Oh, well I'll let you go." Rachel said, somewhat disappointed.

"Ok, goodbye Rachel!"

"Bye," she hung up and took a deep breath. She knew that she should probably ask her dads, but Rachel though that might be a little awkward. Maybe she should just suck it up and go by herself. She really hated Finn right now.

* * *

><p>It was around one-forty and Rachel knew she should be going soon. "I'm going, dads!" she called out, running down the steps.<p>

"I thought Finn was taking you?" Her Daddy said, looking at the empty driveway.

"He's a little busy. I'm just going to go by myself." Rachel said, anxiously looking at her phone. She really needed to leave.

"Are you sure, Sweetie? We could go with you." Her Dad said.

"I'm fine, really. Love you." She said, gave her dads a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. She couldn't help feeling anxious.

The drive to the Doctor's office wasn't that long, maybe about fifteen minutes. Everything was pretty close by in Lima, so you didn't have to drive for a long time. Rachel had to force herself to get out of her car. She really had mixed feelings about this whole thing. She was excited to see her baby but she wished she didn't have to go by herself. _Oh well,_ Rachel thought and walked into the Doctor's office.

"Rachel Berry," a nurse called out. Rachel collected her things and followed the nurse to a small room in the back.

"Dr. Stevens will be in here soon." She said smiling and left the room. Rachel had to wait about five minutes then the doctor came in and smiled at her.

"Hello, Rachel. How are you today?"

"Ok, a little nervous, but ok."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

Rachel nodded "Great, now if you could lift your shirt up so I could put some gel on your stomach." Dr. Stevens said.

Rachel lifted her shirt up over her belly. She smiled slightly at her bump.

"So around this time, you should be feeling the baby moving around a lot more. Maybe even you have felt it kicking?"

"I've been feeling it fluttering around a lot, but it hasn't kicked yet. That's normal, right?"

"It's completely normal. Your baby will probably kick soon though." She got out the gel and put it on Rachel's stomach. It was still really cold.

Dr. Stevens looked at the screen and smiled. "Do you want to guess what the gender is?"

"I think it's a boy but my boyfriend Finn, thinks it's a girl."

"Well it seems to be a," she paused and observed the screen carefully. "Congratulations, you're having a baby girl." Dr. Stevens said grinning. Rachel smiled tearfully. Even though she'd been wrong, she didn't care. She was going to have a little baby girl.

"Wow," Rachel breathed "Thank you, so much."

"Of course. Before I leave, do you have any questions?"

Rachel thought about it. She couldn't really think of anything. "No, I'm good."

"Ok, would you like some copies of your sonogram again?"

"Yes please. I'll take three."

Dr. Stevens nodded "They'll be in the lobby. Congratulations again on your baby girl. See you both soon." she said and left the room.

Rachel looked at the screen and smiled widely, a baby girl. How did she get so lucky?

* * *

><p>As soon as she got home, her dads pelted her with questions.<p>

"Were you alright?"

"Is your baby ok?"

"What's the sex?"

"Do you want me to beat Finn up for you?" This question was asked by Hiraim.

Rachel chuckled. "No Dad. I'm fine and so is my little girl."

Her dads both looked at each other and then at Rachel. They were both smiling.

"Group hug!" Her Daddy shouted and her dads both hugged her tightly. "We're going to have a granddaughter!" he said excitedly.

Rachel nodded, still amazed herself. She was so glad she was having a girl. She made a promise to herself that she would never abandon her baby like Shelby did to her. Growing up without a mother was a painful experience she didn't want her daughter to go through.

"I think I'm going to tell Kurt that he's having a niece. He's probably going to start freaking out." Rachel said, smiling fondly.

"Ok Sweetie. We love you."

"Love you too!" Rachel said and went to her room to call Kurt. She knew she should probably tell Finn, but she wanted to make him wait awhile, just because she felt like it.

"Hey Rachel! Did you find out the gender? Am I having a niece or nephew?"

Rachel laughed "Slow down there, Kurt. I'm having a, pause for dramatic effect," she said and stopped talking. "A baby girl!"

Kurt screamed and Rachel could imagine his arms flailing all around. "I'm going to be an uncle, I'm going to be an uncle!" he kept repeating that for awhile.

He calmed down a bit and said "Congratulations, Rachel. I bet even Finn started tearing up!"

Rachel frowned "I haven't told him."

"What? I thought he went with you to your appointment?"

"No, he had to work." Rachel said, not hiding the bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, well he deserves to know too."

Rachel sighed. She knew it was childish of her to be so stubborn, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't going to call Finn and tell him, he'd have to come to her.

"I know. I will, after he gets off work."

"Ok well I'll let you go. Maybe we could go shopping for your baby, now that you know you're having a girl."

"Yeah, that sounds great. See you later, Kurt."

"Bye bye Baby Momma." Rachel laughed and hung up. She was really hungry for pickles, which she didn't get. She _hated_ pickles.

"I think I'm going to go to the store and pick up a few things. Do you need anything?" she asked her dads.

"No we're fine." They said. Rachel nodded and made a shopping list. This is what was on it,

1. Pickles

2. Ice Cream (preferably cookie dough or fudge brownie)

3. Pizza

4. Frosting

5. Chicken (ever since she'd had it at Finn's, she'd been obsessed with it)

6. Toilet paper

She checked over it and nodded. All that stuff sounded really good right now. And the toilet paper was because she peed once or twice every hour. Rachel grabbed her purse and was out the door.

* * *

><p>Finn had tried calling Rachel at least a dozen times. She wasn't answering though, which made him really worried. She probably hated him.<p>

"Thanks a lot Finn for all your help. I could've never gotten it done by myself." Liam's voice brought Finn out of his thoughts.

"No problem." He said, but it was really kind of a problem. His girlfriend wasn't speaking to him! Finn was basically dying to know what gender their baby was. He was pretty sure they were having a girl.

"Well, I should get going. See you tomorrow, Liam."

Liam nodded and waved goodbye. Finn quickly left the shop and drove straight to the Berry's house. It was a little over seven o'clock when he got there. He ran his fingers though his hair then knocked on the door. He hoped Rachel was there.

Her daddy, Leroy, opened the door "Oh, hello Finn. Are you here to see Rachel?"

"Yeah, is she here?"

Her daddy nodded and led Finn inside. "She's in her room. You can go see her."

"Thanks," Finn said and walked up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him. He opened the door to see a sleeping Rachel, cuddling her pillow.

Finn smiled and walked towards her bed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Rachel stirred and then woke up. As soon as she saw Finn, she whacked him in the head with her pillow.

"Ow! What was that for?" It hadn't hurt, just surprised him really.

"It's for not making it in time. You broke your promise and I don't appreciate that." Rachel's arms were crossed and she wasn't looking at Finn.

He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, that's for sure. "Rach, I told Liam that I had to go, but he said I couldn't. There was way too much work and I'm really, really sorry."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, like she wasn't sure if she should believe him.

"I love you." Finn told her. He knew she already knew that, but he wanted to remind her.

She bit her lip. Secretly, she really wanted to forgive Finn. He always did look super sexy in his coveralls. "I love you too." Rachel whispered. Finn smiled and kissed her.

"So, what are we having?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

Rachel smiled widely "What do you think?"

Judging by the look on her face, he was pretty sure they were having a boy. They'd made a bet that whoever guessed the correct sex got to pick out the baby's name.

"Would you consider naming him Christopher?" Finn asked sincerely.

Rachel eyebrows scrunched together. Then realization over came her face and she started bursting out laughing.

"What? I'm being honest. We're having a boy, right?"

Rachel shook her head. "We're having a girl."

Finn's heart felt like it was melting. They were having a little baby girl. He was right about the sex. He squeezed Rachel closer to him and placed soft kisses on her neck. He loved this woman, and their daughter, so much.

"Hey Rach,"

"Mmm," Rachel hummed, leaning her head back on Finn's chest.

"I told you so."


	13. Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note- I'd like to say 3 things.**

**1. Sorry about the delay! Stupid writer's block!**

**2. I hate this chapter because I couldn't think of anything else to write about. Then it hit me, Finchel in NYC! Lol I'm sorry if it's bad. The next three chapters are set in New York.**

**3. What would everyone want Finn and Rachel's baby's name to be? I'd love to hear your input on that!**

**Disclaimer: Glee= Ryan Murphy's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Somewhere Only We Know<p>

Today was a special day for Rachel. It was December 18th, her eighteenth birthday. She quickly hopped out of bed the best she could with her ever growing belly.

She had already picked out her outfit. It was a white and black plaid mini dress, over it a black trench coat, pink scarf, black leggings, white faux boots, and her hair was naturally wavy. She put on her strawberry lip gloss and only a little makeup because Finn always told her she was beautiful without it.

_Finn_. He'd told her that he had a special surprise for her, and that she had to wake up early. Rachel looked at the clock to see it was five thirty. It was a little too early for her, and she couldn't help but wonder how Finn was doing. He usually didn't wake up until ten thirty at the earliest.

Rachel did every usual thing you do when you get ready. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and hurried downstairs to get some breakfast.

Her dads weren't up yet, so she just fixed some Cocoa Puffs cereal. Finn was picking her up at six o'clock, which was soon. Her stomach fluttered with excitement. She wrote a note to her fathers, saying Finn was taking her out for the day and that she'd call when she was on her way home.

'I Feel Pretty' started playing and Rachel looked at her phone, it was a text from Finn.

"Make sure you bring entertainment, it's going to be a pretty long drive and maybe bring a suitcase. Maybe ;)"

Rachel's heart sped up. Where could they be going? Possibly out of Lima? Rachel hoped so. She'd been getting kind of sick of it here. She had lived in New York for two months and was craving more of it.

She brought her iPod, her favorite book and day planner. Plus a whole lot of sparkly pens for writing with. Then she got out her light pink suitcase with yellow polka dots and stuffed it with clothes. She knew it wasn't necessary, but she packed about five or six different outfits, with a few spare shirts, socks, boots, sneakers and flats. She put in her hair utensils and heard a car beep. Rachel grabbed her suitcase and stumbled out the door.

Finn saw a very discombobulated looking Rachel and laughed, getting out of his truck to help her. He took her suitcase and helped her in his truck. He put her suitcase in the back and got in.

"Happy birthday!" said Finn and sang 'Happy Birthday' to her.

Rachel laughed "Thank you, thank you. Your voice is still very lovely Finn."

Finn blushed at Rachel's compliment. He had never thought his voice was good at all, but Rachel always had. He loved that about her.

"So, where are we going?" Her eyes lit up. "Are we eloping?"

Finn chuckled, than saw the look on her face. She looked pretty serious about the idea of eloping.

"Why? Do you want to?" he asked questioningly.

Rachel shrugged "I mean, I think it'd be fun. Sneaking off and secretly getting married with the one you love." She was looking at Finn with wide eyes, filled with excitement.

Finn loved Rachel, he knew that. Finn was having a baby with Rachel, he knew that too. Finn wanted to marry Rachel someday, but not yet. And he would want the whole world to know that Rachel Berry was his, no way would he keep that a _secret._

"I don't think so, babe. We are going somewhere special though. And we're going on that bus right there." Finn said pointing to a coach bus.

They both got out and into the bus, paying the driver. Rachel took the window seat, and Finn took the one next to her. She kept looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her where they were going.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Finn smirked "Nope! Now, relax, it's going to be a pretty long trip. Maybe take a nap or something."

Rachel pouted, but Finn shook his head. "Fine," she said and got out her pillow, resting her head on it.

Finn smiled "Sweet dreams, Rach." She smiled too and shortly fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee," Rachel said, running out the bus and to the bathroom. The driver had stopped at a rest station and was getting some gas for his bus. They were currently in Youngstown and Rachel still had no idea where they were going.<p>

When the bus driver was done, Finn started wondering what was taking Rachel so long. Then he saw her and smiled. She came out the store munching on a bag of chips happily. She got in the bus and didn't look at Finn.

"You know, Rach, we still have a long trip ahead. We might as well be friends."

Rachel opened her mouth, than quickly shut it, looking out the window. Finn sighed, he was just trying to be nice!

"If I give you a hint, will you talk to me?"

She whipped around and nodded frantically. "Ok, um…" Finn tried to think of something not too hard but not too easy. "You absolutely love it there."

"Are we going to…Florida?"

Finn shook his head "No,"

Rachel thought about it. A place she loved? Well, New York definitely, but they couldn't be going there. Finn hated the city.

"Is it New York?" Rachel asked, her mind now set on how beautiful New York probably looked in the winter.

Finn smiled "Yeah, I really wanted to take you there. I know how much you adore it."

Rachel beamed "This calls for Broadway!" she said and played her Broadway Greatest Hits CD on her iPod.

* * *

><p>"How long are we staying?" Rachel asked. They were really close to New York now, a little less than an hour away.<p>

"I booked a hotel for three days so we could be back in time for Christmas. Oh, crap, you don't celebrated Christmas. You're dads are going to hate me even more now." Finn said anxiously, looking like he was planning his death bed.

Rachel chuckled "Finn, Hanukkah is already over! You're fine."

He smiled relieved "When'd it end?"

"It ends and starts a different time each year. This year it started the eighth and ended the sixteenth. Two days ago."

"Oh, ok. You know what'd be totally awesome?" Finn asked.

"What?"

"You could spend Christmas with my family. Kurt, Blaine, Mom and I. We'd love to have you over."

Rachel smiled and nodded "I'll have to ask my dad's though."

Finn nodded too. He couldn't help thinking about how next Christmas, Rachel and him would have a family of their own.

"What religion is our baby going to be?" He couldn't help but wonder.

Rachel bit her lip. "I don't know. I mean, I was raised Jewish, and in high school you did say our children could be too. I think it was in our junior year, when you thought you saw the face of Jesus in a grilled cheese sandwich." She giggled and looked at him mockingly.

Finn thought it was amazing how Rachel remembered that, even after all the crazy years they'd been through.

"Would you want our daughter to be Jewish? It's ok with me."

Rachel's eyes sparkled "Really?"

"Yeah,"

Rachel bounced up and down. "I would love that! Thanks so much, Finny."

"Of course Rach, I-"

"We're here!" Rachel interrupted, looking at the crowded streets and tall buildings. Finn looked around too, amazed. He'd been here before, but it was still a lot to take in.

"And don't worry about all the people, you have me." Rachel said, cuddling into Finn's side.

"Thanks, baby."

"No problem. I'm used to the crazy streets of New York city," Rachel said "Where are we staying?"

Finn looked at the note he'd written it down on. "It's called Courtyard by Mariott, New York city, Manhattan."

Rachel's jaw dropped "That's two blocks from Broadway!"

"I did my research." He said honestly. Rachel hugged him and grabbed her suitcase, getting out of the bus. Finn got out too and smiled at his girlfriend. She had a mix of wonder, love and appreciation on her face.

"Let's go!" she said and walked the best she could with her heavy suitcase. They were only a block away from the hotel, so they'd gotten lucky.

They entered the hotel and smiled at each other. It was a very nice hotel, but not too fancy nor large. Good for just relaxing and hanging out.

Both of them walked to the front desk, where there was a young man smiling at them (mostly Rachel.)

"Hello, there. How may I help you?" he smiled, dimples showing.

"We have reservations." Finn said, putting his arms around Rachel's waist. He didn't like the way that jerk was looking at his girlfriend.

"What's it under?"

"Hudson," the man looked up Hudson and smiled.

"Ah, there it is. Finn and Rachel, right?"

They both nodded, though Rachel was blushing. Finn had put her under 'Rachel Hudson.' The thought alone made her feel all tingly inside.

"Okay, you are in room 106. Here is your key and make sure to call if you need anything. Especially you," the man said winking at Rachel.

Finn snatched the keys and muttered where he'd like to stick those dumb keys. Rachel couldn't help but be turned on by jealous Finn.

They walked to their room and looked around. It was very nice, with a king size bed, a beautiful view (or so Rachel said, all Finn saw was buildings), a wide screen TV, and a roomy bathroom.

Rachel walked to the bed and lie down. She was exhausted, to say the least. It was almost eight o'clock, and she wanted to see the city, but not tonight. She hoped Finn would understand.

He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, hands resting on her stomach.

"You tired, Rach?

She yawned in response. "Do you mind if we just stay in tonight? I'm too tired to walk."

Finn nodded "We could just order room service and maybe watch a movie."

"Ok, I should get changed into my pajamas. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." She picked out her favorite nightgown and went into the bathroom. She quickly got changed and brushed her hair, putting it in a ponytail.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom to see Finn in long pajama pants and no shirt. She placed her hand on his chest and blushed until her whole face was red. She handed him one of his shirts.

"Don't tease me." She said in all honesty.

Finn winked and put the shirt over his head. "So, what do you want to eat?" he asked Rachel. Secretly, he was ordering her a piece of marvel cake, with chocolate icing on top for her birthday.

"A chicken salad sounds good. Although I'm kind of craving sweet stuff though."

Finn smiled. It was perfect that she wanted sweets. "Eat all your salad and I'll order you a special dessert."

Rachel nodded and stuck her hand out "Deal,"

Finn chuckled "Deal,"

They ordered room service and ate their meals in comfortable silence. Not silence really, with loud cars beeping and other New York sounds. But Rachel was used to that. It was one of the many things she about the Big Apple, it never slept.

Rachel finished her salad, every bit of it, and smiled at Finn. "I'm all done!"

He carefully looked at her bowl and frowned. "What about those onions, Miss. Berry?"

She pouted "I don't like onions. Do I still get dessert?"

Finn mocked thought about it. "I suppose so…"

Someone knocked on the door and Finn went to answer it. It was smart of him to order her cake ahead of time. He knew she was going to love it.

"Room service for, Finn Hudson?"

"That's me." Finn handed the guy his and Rachel's leftovers (Which wasn't much) and opened the tin Rachel's cake was in. His mouth watered at the sight of it. It was marvel, with thick chocolate icing, the back of it was loaded with chocolate chips and whip cream was sprayed around it, as well as caramel and chocolate sauce. Even a cherry was placed on top.

"Oh my God, is that my dessert?" Rachel asked.

"Happy birthday!"

Rachel got up and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed one of the forks and basically inhaled the cake.

"Whoa there, don't choke."

Rachel stopped eating and smiled shyly, resting her hand on her tummy. "The baby likes cake."

Finn smiled too "I'm glad you both like it."

"Would you like some, Finn?"

Finn walked over and grabbed a fork as well. "Don't mind if I do."

It was such a big piece of cake, that it took awhile for the two of them to eat it. After they were down, both of them were stuffed.

"Thank you so much!" she gave Finn a sweet kiss.

She smiled when Finn pulled her closer to him, kissing her warmly. His tongue asked for entrance and she accepted, moaning. He tasted like cake, and Finn, and love. Rachel ran her fingers through his hair, loving this moment. Things started getting hotter, but before too much could happen, Rachel pulled away.

"You taste good." She kissed Finn once more and crawled into bed. "Did you bring any movies, Finny?"

"Uh, I rented that Tangled movie you wanted to see." Finn said, putting the movie in the DVD player. Rachel grinned and patted the spot next to her.

Finn sat next to her and hugged her next to him. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Rachel smiled "Love you too, so much."


	14. I Love New York New York, New York

**Author's Note- Two words: I'm SORRY! Another late update! I don't mean to, it's just with school, drama club, my social life, Thanksgiving. Everything gets very hectic at times. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Monday, but no promises. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- I Love New York New York, New York

"Finn, wake up! It's time to explore the city!" Rachel said.

She had decided to go casual, wearing some maternity jeans, sneakers, a black 'I love New York' shirt and a purple coat, with a pink hat, scarf and gloves. She let her hair down naturally.

Finn mumbled something incoherent, so she shoved him once more. He stirred and then turned around, hugging his pillow tighter.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Rachel shouted.

Finn jumped "Rach!" he yelled out. Rachel burst out laughing, and kissed Finn.

"I'm right here, babe. I'm ready to see New York."

Finn stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Let me just get ready."

He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, used the restroom, got changed and then ran a comb through his hair. He went back into the bedroom, where he saw a stressed out Rachel on the phone.

"I know, I know. I was just so tired and I forgot." She said, defending herself.

"You still should have told us. We were worried sick when you didn't come home. And what are you doing with that Finn boy?"

"We're in New York, but we'll be back by the twenty-first, I think."

Her started rambling on and on about safety precautions. Once Rachel couldn't handle it anymore, she made up a quick excuse.

"I have to go dad, Finn really wants to see the city. I love you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Love you too, baby girl."

Rachel hung up and sighed, putting her phone in her purse. "I forgot to tell my dads' when I was going to be home and where I was going. They totally flipped out! How am I going to be a responsible mother when I can even be a good daughter?" Rachel said, putting her head in her hands.

Finn went over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be an awesome mom, Rach. You were always very motherly when someone got slushied."

Rachel giggled slightly and Finn smiled. "You may not feel like you're a good daughter, but just ask you dads. They adore you, Rachel. And as for our own daughter, we're going to make mistakes, I can promise you that. But I can also promise you that I'll be right by your side through all of it. Except if I'm at work."

Rachel laughed and grinned widely at him. "You, Finn Hudson, are amazing. I love you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much! Now let's go see New York City!"

* * *

><p>Even though it was really cold out, Rachel insisted on walking in Central Park. Finn wasn't all that into walking, but of course he couldn't say no to Rachel's puppy dog eyes.<p>

"I'm cold!" Finn said, teeth chattering.

"W haven't even been to bow bridge yet! Remember our junior year when you met me there at the beginning of our date? That was incredible. Oh, and I want to see turtle pond, although now that I think about it, it's probably frozen over."

"Rachel, we are not walking all of Central Park today. It's below freezing." Finn said slowly.

She sighed because she knew he had a point. But it wasn't everyday that she got to see New York City. She wanted to make the most of it.

"Sorry, I just got carried away. It happens when I'm here. Maybe once we relive our bow bridge memories we could get back to the city.

Finn nodded "Sounds good."

They walked to bow bridge and Finn made sure to take tons of pictures, which included one of him and Rachel on the bridge, one of Rachel making a kissy face and one of him giving Rachel bunny ears. He took a couple more, featuring tons of kisses and funny faces. A few locals were looking at them funny, but honestly they were having too good a time to even recognize.

By the time they were back in the city, they were both freezing. Rachel swore her lip were turning blue (Finn didn't see anything though, she he was pretty sure she was being overdramatic).

"Let's take a cocoa break." Rachel said, looking at a nearby Starbucks.

"That's a great idea." Finn said.

They walked into Starbucks, Rachel ordering a medium hot chocolate and Finn getting a medium cup of coffee with extra cream and sugar. He knew that both he and Rachel would probably be on a huge sugar high, but he didn't mind. He needed some warming up.

They both got their drinks and sat down, thankful for the excess heat. Rachel was looking wistfully out the window, Broadway on her mind.

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't get pregnant. Then I hate myself for thinking that." Rachel smiled sadly.

Finn frowned. He knew that it probably wasn't right to think so, but he was actually really glad Rachel got pregnant. It had brought her back to him_._

"I'm sorry," Finn said quietly.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. You didn't mean to do this to me, and I'm really happy with where my life is right now."

Finn smiled. "So am I. I'm so glad we met up again."

"Cheers to Finchel!" said Rachel, holding up her cocoa cup.

"Cheers!" Finn said chuckling and clinks their Starbucks cups. (Even though they're plastic, and don't really _clink_.)

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Rachel asked, looking up at Finn. They'd looked at a lot of the stores, such as Forever 21, Toys R Us, M&amp;M World and a whole bunch of others. They window-shopped, picked out a few souvenirs and just walked the streets of New York City.<p>

Finn could tell Rachel absolutely loved everything about the city. Her eyes lit up when she talked about it, but being here, she practically gleamed. She pointed out every little detail, such as a squirrel climbing up a tree, a taxi that looked orange instead of yellow, how the sun reflected off of someone's car window. She pointed these things out like they were the most important things in the world.

It was starting to get dark though, and Rachel was getting tired of walked. Finn couldn't blame her, they had been walking for a really long time.

"I have a surprise for you." Finn said grinning.

Rachel pouted "Again? Are you trying to torture me?"

Finn smiled "You won't be disappointed, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." Rachel said smirking.

"Just wear something nice, ok? And be ready by right o'clock." Finn said looking at his watch. It was six-thirty, so he and Rachel had an hour and a half to get ready.

"I have to get a shower!" Rachel said, quickening her pace.

Finn rolled his eyes and quickened his pace as well. He didn't want Rachel too far ahead of him. He'd been kind of paranoid that he would lose his tiny girlfriend in the crazy streets of New York.

As soon as they got to their room, Rachel jetted for the shower, not wasting a minute. She hummed some Rent tunes and took a ten minute shower, a record for Rachel.

She wrapped a towel around her and went to pick the perfect outfit. She couldn't really get away with wearing tight dresses anymore, not that her stomach was becoming more noticeable. She picked out a dress with silver rhinestones all around it that just barely showed her bump. She hated the thought that soon her stomach would be very big and swollen.

She grabbed her hair dryer and curling iron, going into the bathroom. She blushed scarlet at what she saw. Finn was in the shower, completely naked. She quickly walked out of the room, glad he hadn't seen her. He was probably trying to taunt her. Why else would he have left the door wide open?

Rachel plugged her hair dryer in and dried her hair. By the time she was done, Finn was already dressed. Rachel couldn't look at him without blushing.

Finn noticed this and smiled "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she mumbled, still very much embarrassed. She went into the bathroom and put her dress on, putting some lip gloss and mascara on. She curled her hair into loose curls, clipping her bangs to the side.

She went back into the room and noticed Finn's eyes checking her out. She blushed once again and picked out her favorite black jacket. She knew she'd probably be cold, but that's what Finn was for.

"Are you almost ready?" Rachel asked Finn, squeezing into a pair of black high heels. She put on her 'Finn' necklace and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She smiled and turned around to see Finn beaming at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You kept that necklace?" Oh, that's what it was. Finn took pride in her carrying his name around her neck.

"I couldn't just get rid of it. It wouldn't have felt right." Rachel said honestly. Finn put his lips to her, leaning down to Rachel's height. She sighed happily and put her tiny hands on his well-defined chest.

Finn pulled away and smiled. "You're still the best girlfriend ever, you know."

Rachel grinned and remembered their senior year, back in Burt's tire shop. They had been talking about the future, which resulted in Finn giving her a sweet kiss. Burt told the no kissing in the shop, but he was busy talking to Kurt after that, so they did anyway.

"It's seven-fifty you know. You wanted me ready by eight o'clock." Rachel said.

"Crap. It's a good thing we're close to-" he stops talking and smirks "The place where we're going."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn. "Let's go to our mystery location then." She said and walked out the door, Finn following closely.

"I better lead the way, since you obviously don't know where we're going." He said, stepping in front of her.

They made their way out of the hotel and Finn led the way. He got a taxi and whispered the destination, much to Rachel's annoyance. A few minutes later they got out and Rachel gaped at what she saw, _Broadway._

"We're not seeing a play, are we?" she asked, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, we are. Do you not want to?" Finn asked, puzzled. He thought Rachel would love to see Broadway again.

"Of course I want to! Which play are we seeing?" Rachel asked, beaming.

"Wicked" Finn said smiling. Rachel jumped up and down, kissing Finn on the cheek.

"Let's get going." She took his hand and Finn, being the gentleman he was, had paid for the tickets ahead of time. Rachel was smiling widely as they walked into the theater.

Memories of her and Kurt singing 'For Good' flooded her mind and she realized in that moment that she had lived her dream. She'd sung on a Broadway stage before. And now she had Finn, who was sitting right next to her, looking so handsome.

"I love you, Finn. Thank you so much for all of this."

"I love you too. And this is no problem. You always said Idina Menzel looked just like you, right?"

Rachel chuckled "Yeah because she does."

The lights dimmed and Rachel laid her head down on Finn's shoulder, hand on her tummy. She wished she could freeze this moment, so she could live in it forever.

* * *

><p>Rachel yawned once more and got up out of her seat. They play was brilliant but Rachel was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get under the warm covers, with Finn's arms wrapped around her.<p>

The couple made it outside and Finn frowned. "I left my phone in there. Wait right here, I'm going to go get it."

"I'll get it baby. You can go ahead to the hotel." Rachel said.

"What? Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you getting lost or anything."

"Finn, I'll just get a cab. It's only a couple blocks away from the hotel. I'll be fine."

"Ok, let me have your phone so you can call me if anything happens."

"K, bye Finn, love you."

"Love you too, Rach." He gave her a brief kiss and made his way to the hotel.

Rachel explained to the security guard why she had to get back into the theater and the guard followed her inside. She quickly found Finn's phone and walked back out, thanking the guard.

She was about to call a cab when she heard someone call her name. "Rachel?"

Rachel turned around and gasped "Jesse?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2- My first cliffhanger! Lol I'll update as soon as I can. I'm pretty busy this weekend though.<strong>


	15. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Sooooo, I'm sorry for not having this uploaded **_**by **_**Monday, but I've uploaded it **_**on **_**Monday. Haha anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**P.S I think this story is going to have 20-22 chapters and an epilogue. I've already written up to chapter 18, so maybe the story should be done around late December or early January.**

**Disclaimer- The only thing I own is this story! Not Glee!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Baby, It's Cold Outside<p>

"Are you ok? You look…weird." Rachel couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off about Jesse.

"I'm fine." Jesse slurred and Rachel knew what was wrong. He'd had too much to drink.

"No, you've been drinking, haven't you?" Rachel frowned. Jesse never got drunk; he had never even had a drink before. That's because he claimed it would mess with his voice. So why was he standing before her, completely intoxicated?

"That's all I do anymore. I keep thinking about you." He swayed a little bit and Rachel got a taxi.

"I'm taking you home. You can barely walk." She looked at him with pity and they both got into the taxi.

She told the driver her used-to-be address and ignored all the drunken compliments Jesse was showering on her. Some of them didn't even make sense, and others were just plain dirty.

"We're here. Now let's get you home." She tried with all her might to get him out of the taxi, but it took awhile. He was wobbly, and couldn't walk very well, but she got him up to the door. Rachel found the spare key underneath the welcome mat. She expertly unlocked the door and got Jesse inside.

"Ok, how about we lie down on the couch?" Rachel said and Jesse nodded, throwing his body down on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to lay down with me?" he asked hopefully and Rachel's heart ached. Had she really done this to Jesse? She sat next to him and decided to call Finn, so he wouldn't worry.

"Rach, where are you?" Finn asked worriedly.

"I, uh, saw Jesse. He's drunk and I took him home."

"What? Jesse? You should come back to the hotel, now."

Rachel looked at the sleeping Jesse and frowned. "I can't just leave him here. I messed with him enough. I think I should stay overnight."

Finn huffed "No, Rachel. He might try to do something, I mean, he _is _drunk."

Rachel shook her head, even though Finn couldn't see her. "No, he's asleep. I'd stay on the couch, I just need to talk to him when he wakes up, to set things straight. Please, Finn?"

Finn didn't like the idea of Rachel staying with Jesse overnight, especially when he was drunk. But he did understand what she wanted to do and he trusted his girlfriend not to cheat on him.

"Alright, but after you guys have your talk you're coming right to the hotel, ok? I'm going to be worried about you all night."

Rachel smiled "I'll be fine, babe."

"Call me if anything happens."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

Rachel hung up and looked at Jesse. She got up and lightly stroked his hair, hoping that things wouldn't be so bad between them tomorrow. She still cared for Jesse, but her heart belonged to Finn. She went into her old bedroom and grabbed a pillow and two blankets. She laid one on top of Jesse and one on top of her.

She had to lay on the love seat since Jesse had the couch. Rachel fluffed her pillow and lay down. She didn't get much sleep, maybe about three or four hours. She watched Jesse and made sure he was okay. Maybe it was because she was starting to get motherly and she felt as though Jesse was her responsibility. The logical part in her knew that was silly, but she still wanted to make sure nothing happened with Jesse. If he got hurt while in a drunken state Rachel would feel awful. She would feel like it was her fault.

* * *

><p>Jesse woke up around nine thirty, scowling. His head hurt like crap and he felt nauseous. He saw some Advil and quickly washed them down with some water. He wondered who had put them there when he saw a sleeping figure on the love seat.<p>

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he so whacked out that he was imagining her? No, she was real. The girl was Rachel Berry, his ex-girlfriend who he couldn't stop thinking about lately.

"Rachel?" he whispered, head not feeling that much better.

She turned and smiled slightly at Jesse. "Hi," she said in her normal voice.

Jesse winced "No yelling." He said, rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Sorry" she whispered and sat up. Jesse couldn't help but think that she looked absolutely stunning. Then he thought of all the pain she had caused him and frowned.

"What are you doing here? What happened last night?" he asked confused.

"You had too much to drink, so I helped you home. I didn't want to leave before we talked about some things." Rachel said. She couldn't stop thinking about how Jesse had said that whenever he thinks of her he drinks. She hoped it wasn't true.

"Why were you drinking? You never drink alcohol, ever." She said.

"It's cause of you. I just kept thinking about you, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed a way to take my mind off of you, so I turned to drinking. It's not a great idea but it works for a little while."

Rachel's heart broke. Had she really caused him this much pain? Had she messed him up this strongly?

She shook her head "I'm so sorry, Jesse. I had no idea I had hurt you that badly."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and didn't look at Rachel.

Rachel felt tears welling up in her eyes. She loved Jesse and wanted him to be happy, not mourn over her. She told him this but he slowly shook his head.

"If you loved me, than you wouldn't always go right to Finn whenever we're together. First the Run Joey Run video, then the Superman of kisses, and now you're pregnant with his child. You've broke my heart three times, Rachel. I'm not just a game you play with, I have feelings too, you know."

"I know that. I didn't mean to hurt you all those times. I just, I just don't know. I hate myself for making you feel like this, Jesse. I wish more than anything that you'd be happy. But I don't think I'm the person to do that."

"I'm moving away from New York, going to start fresh in Miami. I think its best that I try to forget my old bitter memories."

Rachel half smiled. "That's good that you're getting your life back on track." She said honestly. She wanted the best for Jesse.

"Yeah, I'm starting Miami University. Hopefully I'll meet someone there. I hate being alone, but I shouldn't be talking to _you_ about this. For you and Finn it's happily ever after."

"I know what it feels like to be alone. It sucks. I hope you meet someone very special there."

"You should probably get going. I have to start packing today." Jesse said slowly getting up. He felt slightly nauseous still, but other than that he was fine.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked, inspecting him.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for helping me last night." Jesse said.

"No problem," She gave him a hug goodbye and smiled. "I'll see you around." Rachel said and walked out the door. She felt sad, but happy at the same time. They were both officially moving on and it felt good.

* * *

><p>As soon as she walked into her and Finn's room, Finn greeted her with a bear hug. "I was so worried about you. That you wouldn't make it back and Jesse would do something-" Rachel broke him off with a kiss.<p>

"I was fine, Finny. Nothing happened besides a whole lot of talking."

Finn smiled "So are you two cool now?" he still didn't like the guy, but he felt like Jesse deserved to be happy too.

"Yeah, he's moving to attend Miami University."

"Oh, that's cool. He deserves to be happy." Rachel nodded and yawned.

Finn noticed the gesture and said "Are you tired? I could order room service for breakfast."

Rachel looked at the bed and nodded. "I'll take pancakes with raspberries on top, please." She stole one of Finn's shirts, got changed, and crawled into bed, thinking of her yummy breakfast on the way.

Finn looked at her and smiled, lying down as well. "That looks good on you."

Rachel blushed. "Thank you, it's very comfy." He wrapped his arms around her (a new habit of his) and she snuggled into him.

"I could get used to this." Rachel said, smiling sleepily.

Finn kissed the top of her head. "So could I. You know today's our last day here."

Rachel frowned "Let's just hope today goes by really slowly."

There was a knock on the door and Rachel hid under the cover, not wanting anyone to see her in her pajamas. Finn opened the door and smiled. He thanked the man delivering their breakfast and told the hiding Rachel he was gone. She popped up from under the covers and looked at her meal.

"Yum!" she said. She set the table up real nice and put both of their breakfasts on the table.

"Dig in!" Finn said, cutting up his waffles. Rachel did the same with her pancakes and sniffed the wonderful aroma. The chef had sprinkled powder sugar on her pancakes, making them even tastier.

"How's your meal?" she asked Finn, who was wolfing down waffles and home fries. He wiped his mouth and nodded.

"It's delicious, how about yours?"

Rachel nodded too. "Very good." They both ate their meals and soon they were full.

"I can't eat one more bite." Rachel said. She saw a berry left and quickly placed it in her mouth.

"Oh right, not one more bite." Finn smirked. They soon were bursting out laughing. Not only because of Rachel eating the berry but because they were so happy together. They got done laughing and just smiled at each other.

"I love you." Finn and Rachel said at the same time and blushed. Rachel wanted to take a short nap, so she climbed into bed once more and quickly fell asleep. Finn lay next to her, admiring her beautiful sleeping face. He was really lucky to have her.

* * *

><p>Rachel really wanted to see the Statue of Liberty, so she and Finn took a boat to Long Island. They were amazed by what they saw.<p>

The Statue of Liberty was huge and Rachel insisted going up it. She had Finn hold her hand when they got to the top though, because she claimed she was afraid of heights. Finn couldn't blame her, it was pretty high up.

When they got back to Manhattan, it was about four o'clock. Both of them went to the Central Park zoo and saw all the animals. They saw penguins, elephants, giraffes, monkeys, zebras, and plenty more.

Rachel loved the zoo and promised to herself that she would be back again. All that time she couldn't help feeling like this was where she belonged. She knew that she and Finn were going back to Lima soon, but she felt in her heart that she was meant to be here in New York City, with Finn. But she didn't think that he felt the same way. For him, it was just a vacation, something temporary.

"What's wrong? Are you upset that you couldn't feed the elephants peanuts?" Finn asked, noticing the sad look on her face.

"No, no I'm fine. Just bummed that we're leaving soon." She said, not wanting to ask Finn about their possible future living in New York.

"Oh, well maybe we'll be back someday." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Finn." She said and focused on right now. "Maybe we could go to that Italian restaurant? I hear they're known for their awesome pizza."

Finn's mouth started watering at the thought of food. "Ok, do you know where it is?"

Rachel nodded. She had made sure to remember the street name. It was around six-thirty when they got there and it was pretty packed.

"How many?" a young waitress asked them.

"We'll take a table for two, please."

"Right this way." She said smiling.

She led them to a booth and told them she'd be right back to take their drink orders.

"What are you getting?" Rachel asked.

"I thought we were getting pizza?"

Rachel giggled. "I meant to drink."

"Oh, iced tea. How about you,"

"I'm just getting water."

"Do you know what you'd like to drink?" The waitress, Danielle, asked. They both told her their drink orders. "Do you have your ready, or should I come back?"

"We'll take a large pizza, half cheese and half pepperoni." Finn said.

Danielle scribbled that down and smiled. "I'll be right back with your meal!" she said and walked away.

They waited about thirty to forty minutes for their meal, so by the time their pizza got there, they were starved. Finn took two slices of pepperoni and Rachel took a slice of cheese. They ended up eating almost all of it except one slice of cheese.

"You sure you can't eat one more piece?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel shook her head "Nope! I'm full up to here!" she pointed to her throat and Finn chuckled. She always managed to make him laugh.

Danielle came back and gave them the bill. "So, how was everything?"

"Outstanding"

"Delicious"

"Would you like dessert? We make a mean homemade ice cream!"

Finn looked at Rachel, who shook her head. "No thank you." He said.

Danielle nodded "Have a nice night you two." She said and walked away into the kitchen.

"You ready to go, babe?" Finn asked. Rachel said yes and they both paid half and half, walking out the door.

"It's a little past eight o'clock." Rachel said sadly.

"Are you tired?"

"Of course I am I'm pregnant."

"Well let's go to our hotel. I've had an excellent time with you today."

"Same here," they walked to their hotel and on the way back they heard someone talking about a blizzard hitting New York. Finn and Rachel decided to check the weather channel when they got back home to see if that was true.

"If there _is_ a blizzard then we won't be able to make it home in time for Christmas." Finn said frowning.

"Yeah, I guess so. But let's not get down yet, we don't know if that guy was telling the truth." Rachel said, putting her hand on Finn's shoulder.

He smiled at her. "Thanks Rach. I'm going to get a shower. How about you check the weather while I'm in there?"

Rachel nodded and turned on the tv. She hoped for Finn's sake that there wasn't a blizzard because Christmas meant so much to him. She waited for awhile until the local on the eights came on.

Fingers crossed, she looked at the tv and gasped. A huge blizzard was hitting New York, at least sixteen inches, maybe more. She shook her head and turned the tv off. How would she tell Finn?

"Did you find out yet Rach?" Finn same into the room, boxers on and a white tank top.

"It's true." She squeaked out. Finn's face dropped.

"You mean, we won't be able to make it in time for Christmas?" he sound like a sad little boy, which made Rachel's heart ache.

"I'm so sorry, baby. But we can have an awesome Christmas, just the two of us." She said, trying to comfort him.

"Maybe if we leave right now we could beat the storm?" he asked, but Rachel looked out the window, snow already starting to flurry.

"I don't think so." She said and pointed out the window. Finn saw it and put his head in his hands. How would he tell his Mom? It was their first Christmas apart and she was already depressed over the fact that Burt wasn't there either.

"I have to call my Mom." Finn said hoarsely.

"You should rest. We've had a long day today." Rachel gave him a light kiss on the shoulder.

"Alright…Can you talk to her with me? I just don't know how she's going to take it, that I won't be there with her."

Rachel smiled "Of course. And you never know, maybe the snow will melt by the twenty-fifth."

"Isn't it supposed to snow until the morning of the twenty-second? There's no way it'd melt in time." Finn said glumly.

"Let's get some sleep," Rachel said lying down on the bed. "I love you Finn, and I'll try my best to give you an awesome Christmas."

Finn lay down as well, giving her a kiss goodnight. "I love you too, and thank you."

"I'd do anything for you, Finn. And even if I don't know much about the holiday, it'll still be special because I'm spending it with you."

"Totally, goodnight Rach," Finn said turning off the light.

"Goodnight Finn."

**Yeah I know, crappy ending. I couldn't think of anything else! Lol so I still need baby names! Please suggest anything you like. Till next time! :)**


	16. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Disclaimer- I do not, nor have I ever, owned Glee.**

Chapter 16- All I Want For Christmas Is You

Finn woke up the next morning feeling awful. Not physically, because he was holding Rachel in his arms, her chest gently rising up and down. But mentally he was freaking out. He was kind of looking forward to spending Christmas with Rachel, but he was really going to miss his Mom.

He gently got up, so he wouldn't wake Rachel, and got his phone out of his suitcase. He called his step-brother, hoping it would prepare him for calling his Mom.

"Hello?" said Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, it is Finn."

"Oh, are you and Rachel on your way home? Mom's making Rachel a special meal, but I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"Listen, about that, me and Rachel might not be able to make it home." Finn said.

"WHAT? Have you told Carole yet? She's not going to be happy. She was really hoping that since my Dad, you know what, that we could all be together."

Finn sighed. He really wanted to be there for his Mom, but how could he when there was almost a foot of snow on the ground?

"I wish I could be there, but there's already a foot of snow on the ground. There's no way me and Rach could drive in weather like this."

Kurt sighed too. "I understand. Do you want me to put Carole on the phone?"

"No! I mean, not yet. Rach and I are going to talk to her together." Finn said, slightly panicked. He just didn't want to upset his Mom.

"Ok, well I'll let you go. Blaine's coming home for Christmas and his break starts today. We're so excited to see each other," Finn heard a car beep and high pitched squeal. "He's here! Bye Finn, and merry Christmas!" Kurt quickly hung up.

Finn looked towards Rachel and smiled. She was just starting to wake up, and was making all these cute little snuffling noises.

"Wake up, Sleep Head!" Finn said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rachel stretched and yawned. She saw Finn and smiled.

"Hey Finny, you ready to talk to your Mom?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess. After that we could call your dads."

"Ok," she stared at Finn for awhile. "Aren't you going to call her?"

"Oh yeah," he nervously chuckled and called his Mom. Rachel squeezed his hand reassuringly, silently telling him that she was with him all the way.

"Hello?" his Mom's cheery voice filled the room.

"Hey Mom, its Finn,"

"And Rachel," Rachel said into the phone.

"Oh, hello darlings, how are you doing? Are you on your way home?"

Finn looked at Rachel desperately, but Rachel just smiled and gave him a small kiss. "You'll be fine." She whispered.

"Um, that's the thing. We might not, uh, make it." Finn rambled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Finn shook his head at Rachel. He couldn't be the one to tell his Mom everything. Rachel half smiled and nodded.

"Hi Carole, it is Rachel. The thing is there's a really bad blizzard hitting New York City right now. We won't make it home in time for Christmas. Finn and I probably will be back late Christmas night or early on the twenty-sixth. It all depends on the weather."

"Oh, well I appreciate you two telling me and I'll see you when I see you. Drive carefully and make sure you call me on Christmas morning, ok?"

"Thank you. I love you, Mom." Finn said, surprised his Mom wasn't all that sad. He had expected tears and cries of grief. Ok, maybe not that bad.

"I'll make sure we call. Goodbye!" said Rachel.

"Goodbye sweeties," Carole hung up the phone and Rachel smiled at Finn.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she said.

Finn was looking out the window though, not really paying attention. "Do you think the stores are still open?"

Rachel scrunched her eyebrow. "Probably, why do you want to know?"

"I want to go get something really quick. I'll be right back, love." He gave her a kiss and was out the door. Rachel frowned. Had Finn seemed like he was up to something, or was it just her?

Nonetheless she got in the shower and into a pair of sweats. She blow-dried her hair and put it into a messy ponytail. She probably wouldn't be getting out for awhile, so she needed some sort of entertainment. She slipped on a pair of slippers and flicked on the tv, waiting for Finn to get back.

It was about twenty minutes later when Finn got home. Rachel had begun to worry.

"Thank goodness you're home! Where were you?"

"I got us some breakfast, movies and a present for you. But you can't open it until Christmas." Finn said smiling widely.

"But I don't have a Christmas present for you." Rachel said frowning.

"You're giving me a daughter in almost four months, what more could I ask for?" Finn said, giving Rachel a passionate kiss. She smiled and inspected the breakfast.

"Yummy! McDonald's!" she got out her pancakes and gave the sausage to Finn. It was one of the meats she simply couldn't stand. Finn had an Egg McMuffin. Rachel noticed he'd gotten her hot cocoa and himself a coffee.

"You're the best, you know that right?"

Finn smiled "I've been told so once or twice."

They ate their breakfasts happily and watched the snow fall, fall, fall. It was non-stop. When both of them finished, Rachel asked Finn what movies he had.

"I have Enchanted, The Hangover one and two, all those Twilight movies you go crazy for and the new Alice in Wonderland. Did I do well?"

Rachel's eyes widened. Besides the Hangover movies, (Which was probably for Finn) those were all the movies she'd either wanted to see or loved. She clapped her hands and tried to decide which one to watch first.

"How about we watch the first Hangover? I know how much you loved it." Rachel said.

Finn smiled and nodded, getting into bed. It was definitely going to be a lazy day because when he'd been outside, he almost slipped about two times. He couldn't imagine his tiny pregnant girlfriend walking out there. She could die.

Rachel followed his suit and crawled into bed. "Let's watch this thing!" She said smiling. She was really happy right now.

* * *

><p>The days seemed to fly by and soon enough it was Christmas Eve. Rachel had been trying not to go crazy, because it was just her. And Finn. A<em>lone.<em> Her hormones were not helping her out, either.

"Are you excited about tomorrow, babe?" Finn asked.

"That's when we're leaving, right?"

"Yeah, but it's Christmas! I was thinking I could give you your gift now?" Finn asked digging into his suitcase. He pulled out a black square and Rachel smiled. What could it be?

"So, you should probably just open it before I start rambling on and on about how much I love you and stuff." He put the present in Rachel's hand and she quickly opened it. She gasped at what was inside.

It was a silver charm bracelet, with an 'F' an 'R' and one pink baby booty charm. She had tears forming in her eyes and she quickly put the bracelet on her wrist.

"I love you so much, Finn. And I know my gift to you." She said, a smile snaking on her lips.

"Really, what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see. But I'm pretty sure you'll like it. You usually do." Was it Finn's imagination or was Rachel smirking at him?

"I have to go get changed, I'll be right back." She gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed some clothes, scurrying into the bathroom.

She had gotten out special Christmas lingerie. She'd bought it when she and Finn had been shopping in New York. It was a very short green mini dress, with a long-sleeved fur trimmed shrug. The dress had white fur trimming the hem and right below her breasts. She had added some white stocking with green stripes. The dress was embroidered with snowflakes and a little red bow and candy cane right under her cleavage. She thought, personally, that the dress made her boobs look really good. She curled a few strands of hair and put on an extra coat of her Philosophy Peppermint Bark lip gloss.

Rachel peeked out the door and smiled at what she saw. Finn was sitting on the bed, looking nervous. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Finn gape at her.

He attempted many ways of trying to calm herself, such as about fifty mailmen getting hit by trucks, but nothing worked. Rachel saw his 'excitement' and blushed.

"I'm guessing you like my new look?" she asked, looking down at his arousal. Finn grabbed a pillow and blushed from head to toe.

But Rachel just laughed, giving him a steamy kiss. "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's really hot." She whispered, throwing the pillow to the ground and pushing him down onto the bed. She cradled him, kissing him gently.

"Whoa, slow down babe." Finn was breathless and wide eyed, which made him even sexier.

"What is it?" Rachel asked innocently. So what if she was in lingerie and making out with Finn? Baby was to blame for that.

"As hot as I think this is, what are we about do?" Finn asked, wondering if this was heading where he thought it was.

"I was thinking that your Christmas present would be a special gift, that only I could give you," she whispered in his ear "love."

She untied her shrug and was about to take it off when she stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and her hands grasped her stomach.

"Oh my God," Rachel whispered.

"What?" Finn asked nervously "Is the baby coming?"

She started giggling "No, no! She just kicked for the first time."

Finn put his hand on top of Rachel's stomach and smiled. "Wow, that's incredible."

"Isn't it? I can't believe we created a life." She started thinking about the birth of her baby and became horrified. She knew it was going to hurt, no not hurt, but be excruciatingly painful. She'd just have to not think about that right now.

"I love you" Finn said beaming.

"I love you too. Now let's get back to where we left off." Rachel said smiling, picking up where they'd left off.

Finn smiled too. This was definitely the best Christmas present ever.

"Finn, since I'm your Christmas present," she sat up and whispered in his ear "Don't be afraid to unwrap me."

Yup, Finn thought, now he was a goner.

* * *

><p>"You know what today is?" Finn asked, grinning.<p>

She opened her mouth to reply but Finn cut her off. "Christmas!" he said "Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!"

Rachel smiled. "And it's also the day we leave New York." With that she got out of bed, wrapped a robe around her, got some new clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

She had decided to dress comfortably, since she was going to be on a bus all day. It was a blue and white polka dotted long sleeve dress, which was kind of tight, so it showed her belly. Rachel didn't mind though, she was happy to show off her little girl.

She wrapped her white fur coat (fake of course) around her, put on some gloves and straightened her hair, slipping some snow boots on. All of her stuff was already packed, so she didn't have to worry about that.

"You ready Finny?" she asked, frowning when she saw him packing his stuff. "Didn't I tell you to pack ahead of time?"

Finn smiled guilty. "Yeah, but you kind of distracted me last night." Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at his response. They _had_ been rather busy last night.

Finn, luckily hadn't packed as much as Rachel had, so it didn't really take that long with the both of them helping each other.

"Let's go!" Finn said. It was around nine o'clock a.m., so considering traffic and how many stops they made; the couple would probably make it to Lima by eight o'clock. They figured it was better than not getting there at all.

They paid for their extra days spent at the hotel, and then were out the door. Finn didn't miss the way Rachel looked at every detail wistfully, each speck of snow on the ground, each person or building. She looked on the brig of tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just hormones." She said, shrugging.

"No it's not, something's wrong. Is it because we're leaving?" Finn looked into Rachel's tear-stained eyes and frowned.

She nodded slightly. "I'm going to miss it here. It was kind of like an early honeymoon."

Finn chuckled. He hadn't really thought about that. "Well think about when we have our real honeymoon. It's going to be ten times more awesome."

Rachel smiled, thinking about it. Marrying Finn was definitely number one on her to do list, or having a baby, depending on which happened first.

"I'm taking this as a proposal, you know. Now you have to marry me eventually." She grinned up at him and he pecked her lips.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! I love reading what you have to say and your input on the story. So thanks for that. Also, I'm going on Christmas break next week, so I should be updating more frequently.<strong>


	17. Merry Christmas, Darling

Chapter 17- Merry Christmas, Darling

Rachel and Finn made it to Lima by eight-thirty. Finn insisted it was because of the many times Rachel had to 'tinkle' as she called it. Rachel disagreed though, of course.

"I still have to call my dads. You never know, maybe they don't want me celebrating Christmas." Rachel said when they were nearing Finn's house. She dialed her Daddy's number (because if she talked to _him_, and did enough persuading, maybe she'd be able to go.)

"Hello?"

"Hey Daddy, it's me Rachel. Finn and I are just about back to Lima."

"Princess, how are you? Dad and I have missed you."

Rachel chuckled nervously. "About that, I uh, was thinking about celebrating Christmas with Finn and his family this year. Is that ok?"

There was a pause and Rachel heard her Daddy whisper something, probably addressed to her Dad. "How about you come home and we'll discuss it. Sound good?" Rachel could tell her Daddy was trying hard not to disappoint her. Her chances of going with Finn looked slim.

"Ok Daddy, see you soon." Rachel hung up the phone and sighed. "To my house we go!" she said glumly to Finn.

"Your dads said no?" he asked.

"Not directly, but they'd like to speak to me about it. I'm pretty sure that means no." Finn nodded and drove Rachel to her home.

"Thank you for everything Finn. I'll see you later." She grabbed her suitcase and winked at him, going into her house.

"Whoa," Finn breathed, driving back to his own house. He really hoped Rachel's dads said yes.

* * *

><p>"But <em>why<em>, Dad," Rachel whined, her heel kicking the floor in a childlike manner. It didn't make any sense that she couldn't see Finn for Christmas. Her dads should understand that!

"You've been spending too much time with that boy, Rachel! You just spent almost a week with him in New York, and now you're asking to spend even more time with him? You need to spend more time with your father and I." her Dad said.

"Spending too much time with him? I'm pregnant with his child, Dad. I came back to Lima for _him._ Both of you're being ridiculous!"

"You will not talk to me like that in my own house, young lady. Now go to your room!"

"No! I'm not a child anymore! But both of you seem to forget that!" Rachel shouted, feeling rage and anger towards her fathers.

"You go to your room right now or you'll be grounded for a week." Hiriam snarled.

"No," Rachel said indignantly. She started walking to the door but was stopped by her dad's sharp voice.

"If you leave, you can't come back." Rachel whipped around, shocked. Her Dad had just threatened to kick her out! She shook her head and walked slowly up the stairs, not looking at her Dad. She never wanted to speak to him again.

When she got to her room, she called Finn. "Hello?"

Rachel started sobbing, heartbroken sobs. It wasn't because she couldn't see Finn. It was because her and her Dad never got in fights. And this one had been so…harsh.

"Rach, baby what's wrong?" Finn said soothingly.

"M-my Dad t-threatened to-to kick me out,"

"What? Are you serious? Was it because of me?" Finn asked.

Rachel explained their fight and after a lot of crying, finished her story. That's when Finn came up with an idea.

"Sneak out," he whispered. Rachel was confused. Did Finn _want_ her to get kicked out? She told him her concerns.

"Just for the night Rach, you're fathers won't even know. Put a sign on your door saying 'do not disturb' or something."

Rachel giggled softly. The thought of sneaking out with Finn did sound appealing. Kind of like when you're eating candy and you want to have one more piece but know you shouldn't…

"Count me in." she said. "Now what do I need to do?"

"First, make the sign. So your fathers won't come into your bedroom. In case they do, put a pillow under your bed sheets, making it look like you're in bed. Second, you have to grab your keys and sneak out the window. Then just drive to the Hudson-Hummel household and we're good. Just make sure your dads don't see you sneaking out though. It ruins the whole thing."

Rachel's jaw dropped. How the heck did Finn expect her to do all that? "Finn, I'm almost five months pregnant now. You expect me to climb out a window, all the way to my car, without making one freaking noise? Are you out of your mind?"

"No," Finn said. He had thought it was a good plan. "Or you could lock your door and sneak out when your parents aren't looking."

Rachel started laughing. He could have said that first! "Ok Finn, see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel hung up and sighed once more. This was silly. She was a grown woman and she couldn't go out to see her boyfriend (who was also the father of her child) for the holidays!

She locked her door and tiptoed down the stairs. Her fathers were watching a Friends rerun, so they wouldn't notice if she snuck out. Putting her keys into her purse, she slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak too loudly. It creaked slightly, but the tv was blaring, so her dads didn't hear. Rachel closed the door and hurried to her car, letting out a sigh of relief. She'd really done it. But then she felt guilt. Her dads were going to hate her, if they didn't already.

She drove to Carole's house, hoping she wasn't too late. It was almost ten o'clock, but Finn had told her to come anyway. He said Kurt and Blaine were looking forward to seeing her.

Rachel knocked on the door to be greeted by a smiling Finn. "You made it!" he said happily. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, hoping it would calm her crazy beating heart. When her lips touched his, she thought about Finn, and only Finn.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you guys to break it up?" Kurt said gagging.

"Well, you shouldn't hang up so much mistletoe. It gives me a right to kiss Finn whenever I please." She smiled cheekily and kissed Finn once more.

"Blaine, why the heck did you think hanging mistletoe up was a good idea?" Kurt said, glaring at his boyfriend.

"So I could do this." He gave Kurt a sweet kiss and smiled. Kurt mumbled something under his breath and walked towards the kitchen to check on the presents. He'd made sure to wait until Rachel was here to open her presents.

"Do you think I'm going to be kicked out?" Rachel asked Finn worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. Right now we're opening gifts." Finn said. She smiled and put her hand in his. She hoped her dads didn't find out. But then again, it's not like she was doing anything bad.

"Ok, first you open my gift!" Kurt said, handing Rachel a perfectly wrapped box. A silver ribbon was on top. She opened it and saw a best friend necklace along with a Barbra Streisand case for her iPhone.

"You're so sweet, Kurt! Thank you!" Kurt nodded and next it was Carole's turn. She got Rachel a pink baby bib that said 'Mommy knows best.' Rachel laughed and thanked Carole, loving the gift.

Next was Blaine. He got Rachel a West Side Story 2013 calendar. She knew why, because her senior year of high school she played as Maria alongside Blaine who was Tony. They were astounding really, though Artie said they lacked sexual emotion. Kurt told Rachel that he lost his virginity to Blaine one night into the show. Rachel was happy for him, but couldn't do the same with Finn. He'd figured out that she was just using him to enhance her acting skills. In her defense, that wasn't all true, maybe just a tad.

"Thank you Blaine. Thanks everyone again for making this an awesome first Christmas. Sorry to have made it a bit delayed." Rachel said. Honestly, she didn't want to leave. She was afraid she'd be in trouble.

"No, no, you're fine. We had a great Christmas this year, didn't we?" Carole said, making everyone cheer and laugh. Rachel looked at the clock and smiled wistfully.

"I should be going. I left you all gifts by the dining room table." She gave everybody hugs and kisses, then left for the door. She drove home and cursed her luck. Standing outside was her dads, not looking happy.

* * *

><p>"How'd you know I was gone?" Rachel whispered, her eyes looking at her hands.<p>

"Your car wasn't here, Rachel. Did you think we would just not see your car and assume you were still in your bedroom, sleeping peacefully?" Her Daddy asked.

Rachel bit her lip. How had she been so stupid? Of course her dads checked the driveway every night to make sure no one was in their yard. It's kind of a weird obsession if you ask Rachel. Anyhow, why didn't she think of that? Her mind had been confused and her heart hurt. She had jumped at the first offer she was given, apparently not thinking about the consequences.

"I'm sorry," it sounded like a stupid thing to say. She had disobeyed her fathers. For all she knew, Rachel might as well start packing her bags and moving away.

"You disobeyed what your father and I told you. You have been disobedient, disrespectful and rude. To punish you, you can't see that Finn boy for two weeks. That's final, no ifs, ands or buts. Understood?"

Rachel nodded slowly, not liking her fathers' very much. She didn't hate them, she never could, but she certainly wasn't feeling anything close to love. She reached to pick up her cell phone when her Dad smacked her hand away.

"No cell phones." He said. Rachel frowned and was about to go to her room when her phone buzzed.

"Can I at least answer that?" Rachel asked. Her dads shook their heads, looking at the text message. They shook their heads in disbelief. This is what the message said.

From Finn: "Hey Rach, I had so much fun tonight. Wish I could do this with you every night, even though it was kind of rushed, because of you thinking about your dads and all. But that's ok. I love you and merry Christmas."

Rachel started to get a little misty eyed. Her fathers, though, did not. They had mistaken Finn for talking about having sex with their daughter, making rage boil up in them.

"Did you go to Finn's tonight?" Rachel nodded guiltily. "And did you?" her Dad made a moving motion with his hand. Rachel mistook this movement for meaning celebrated Christmas, and nodded.

"You have twenty minutes to pack everything and go find a new home. I will not have you under my roof anymore if you can't listen to my rules. Out!" her Dad yelled. Rachel quickly went upstairs and packed her things. Throwing in every little thing she could find. She found a picture of her, Leroy, and Hiriam at the park, smiling happily. She throws the pictures in the trash and let's stray tears run down her cheeks.

Twenty minutes later everything is packed. Rachel is exhausted and sad and tired. Honestly, she wishes this is one big nightmare. She would wake up and curl into her Daddy's arms, while her Dad got her a glass of water. But those days were gone because right now, she was walking out the door of her childhood home, two tall figures behind her. She didn't wave, or tell her dads she loved them. She walked straight to her car without a word.

Rachel could've sworn she heard her Daddy say, "I don't know why you're so upset at the girl. It's not like she's never done it before." This made Rachel confused. She'd celebrated Christmas before? She didn't remember but probably because she was a tiny infant or something. She barely makes it to Finn's house before she breaks down.

Rachel knocks on the door and buries her head in Finn's chest. They don't move or talk, until Finn eventually brings them to the couch, the December air too chilly for the both of them. He caresses her hair lightly, until she's ready to talk about what happened.

"You can stay here for as long as you want. And if you don't want to stay with me, you can stay with my Mom or Kurt. I understand if you hate me."

"I could never hate you, Finn. I just need a place to crash at right now. It's been a really long day and all this stress isn't good for the baby. I can just go to sleep on the couch."

Finn shook his head disbelievingly. "I would never make you sleep on the couch. You can have my bedroom. And you can sleep with me, too."

"I can?" Rachel muttered sleepily.

"Of course you can. Let's go." Before she could object, Finn scooped her up in his arms and led her to his bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. She wrapped the covers around her and almost immediately fell asleep.

"I love you." Finn whispered and he could've sworn he saw her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter has a surprise in it! It's pretty huge :)<strong>


	18. Just The Way You Are

**Ahhh! It's been over two weeks since my last update! I'm sooooooooo sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had tons of fun writing it! :)**

**Disclaimer- Glee does belong to me! (Not)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18- Just the Way You Are<p>

"I'm fat," Rachel huffed.

Finn sighed. This is how almost all of their conversations had started lately. Rachel was now six and a half months pregnant. Her stomach was no longer a bump, but a volleyball, as Rachel called it.

"You're not fat, Rach, you're pregnant. It makes you ten times more beautiful since it's mine. And we've been over this before." Rachel rolled her eyes. He could tell she wasn't buying it.

"Just tell me I'm fat. I already know I am."

"Not fat!"

"I am too!"

"Rach, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! Admit it!"

"Fine, you're fat."

Rachel gasped. "How could you Finn? You were supposed to tell me I'm _not_ fat! I hate you!" She stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door.

"Rach, baby, come back!" Finn walked toward their room, only to find the door was locked. He loved Rachel with all his heart, but lately she had been so…hormonal. He could hear her crying, so he quickly found the key he'd hidden and went into their bedroom. Rachel was on the bed, her head stuffed in her pillow. Thus making her sobs muffled.

Finn wiped the hair away from her face and smiled. "You're still the beautiful Rachel Berry I fell in love with. Nothing will ever change that. I'm sorry I called you fat, you know I didn't mean it."

"I know Finn. I just wished I wasn't so huge."

"You're only going to get bigger, babe." Rachel looked up at him, her chocolate eyes teary. He could tell that any second now she'd start crying again. But she didn't.

"Tell me," she whispered. Finn automatically knew what she meant.

"I love you so much!" Rachel smiled slightly and pecked his lips, getting out of bed. She ran her fingers through her hair, simultaneously combing it.

"I have a busy day today, you know. First I'm going shopping for the baby with Kurt. Then I'm getting a manicure with Kurt and Mercedes, who swore she had to see me before I gave birth, and lastly you're taking me out to dinner. Why is that again?" Rachel asked. Usually she cooked or they got takeout.

"I want to make you feel special, and maybe a little something more." Finn said smiling slyly.

"Okay, well I have to get going. I'm meeting Kurt in twenty minutes at the mall. I love you Finn and thank you for dealing with all my tantrums."

"I love you too, don't you forget it." Finn said, leaning down to kiss Rachel before she left. She waved goodbye and went out the door.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Rachel all but screamed as she hugged her best friend. She hadn't seen him since Christmas, and was ready to make up for lost gossip time.<p>

"I can't believe Blaine dragged you away to Disney World with him! For almost a whole month! You're so lucky." She said walking in to the mall. Kurt followed her and smiled.

"As amazing as Disney World is, it's no New York City. So how've you been, Rachel? Have I missed any drama recently?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "When is there not drama? I'm constantly feeling like a hippo with this baby in my belly. Plus Finn is probably getting sick of me by now."

"Why would he be sick of you?" Kurt asked.

"We're living together now, and my hormones have been off the charts crazy lately. One minute I'll be crying and then the next ripping Finn's shirt off, begging for-"

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there. I know we're best friends and all, but Finn is still my brother. The thought of you two 'doing it,'" Kurt shuddered. "I can't even stand to think about it."

Rachel giggled. "Sorry," she said as she walked in The Children's Place. She looked at all the puffy winter coats and smiled. "Aren't they all adorable?"

Kurt nodded. "They are, but your baby won't fit in it until one or two years. We need to look at the new born section."

"It's perfect!" Rachel said, looking at the light pink, frilly, footy pajamas. It had little daises all over it, too.

"Get it, it's cute!" Rachel nodded and picked up the small little piece of clothing. They went to several other stores and picked out lots of clothes and accessories. Next Rachel wanted to look at necessities.

"What do you mean by necessities?" Kurt asked, stepping out of the previous store.

"You know a bottle, pacifier, and maybe a crib if I can find a cheap one."

"We better get shopping then!" said Kurt. Rachel bit her lip. They were walking through the food court, and everything smelled delicious. She was suddenly starved.

"How about I meet you at Old Navy? I'm going to get something to eat." Kurt nodded and walked off.

Rachel was currently pondering over a cheeseburger or pizza. She ended up getting a pizza with hamburger on it, making a very satisfied Rachel. Afterwards she got a vanilla milkshake and went to find Kurt.

She found him in Old Navy, looking at a scarf for himself. She chuckled and walked towards him. "Are you almost done? I told 'Cedes we would meet her at Hollywood Nails around four o'clock. It's quarter to four." Rachel said. She was getting exhausted, since her and Kurt had been shopping since two.

"Yeah, let me just check out. Do you like this one?" Kurt asked, showing Rachel a beautifully designed scarf. It was dark blue with various designs on it.

"It's lovely." Rachel said. Kurt smiled and checked out, the two of them walked out of the mall and driving to the nail salon.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look how big you've gotten!" Mercedes said to Rachel, giving her a hug.<p>

Rachel scowled. "Please don't remind me." She said. The three of them walked inside Hollywood Nails, excited to catch up on everything.

"So I hear you're living with Finn now. Why's that?" Mercedes asked, looking at the multiple shades of nail polish.

"My dads' and I had a bit of a tiff over the holidays. They kicked me out. I didn't have anywhere else to go except to Finn's. We've been living together for about two months now."

"Wow, sorry to hear about you and your dads. It must suck. I know that if my daddy and I were fighting it would hurt."

Rachel shrugged, picking up some white nail polish. "At least I still have my dads, unlike Kurt." The two girls looked at Kurt, who was scanning the clear polishes.

"I feel so bad for him. I know it must be hard. And I wish I could've been here for him, not in stupid school."

Rachel laughed. "I wish I was still in school. I feel so lazy, like I don't do anything."

Kurt came over and nodded. "Same here, I should probably look into going back to school. You know, since I'm not preggers."

Rachel gave Kurt a playful shove, while her two friends giggled. The three of them got seats next to each other, so they could still talk.

"How long are you staying again, Mercedes?" Rachel asked.

"Only a few days, I'm not leaving tomorrow, but the day after that. I wish I could stay longer though."

"Do you know how Sam is?" Kurt asked.

"The last I heard he was a stripper or something, crazy right?"

Rachel burst out laughing. "Are you serious? We're talking about the same Sam Evans?"

Mercedes nodded. "He was always so geeky in school. I wonder what led him to become a stripper."

"He _is _very handsome." Kurt said, causing the girls to break into another fit of giggles.

"Shush!" one of the ladies doing their nails said. The friends stopped laughing and looked at each other wide eyed. Oops! **(This totally happened to me once.)**

When the three looked at their finished nails they smiled. Mercedes had gotten dark blue with a white star on the thumb. Kurt had just a clear coat and Rachel had baby pink nails.

"Mercedes, I'm going to miss you so much!" she said, giving the girl one last hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Rachel. Don't let Finn treat you badly, or I'll come back here and whip his sorry butt."

Rachel giggled and nodded. "I won't. You'll have to come to my baby shower. It's March fifteenth."

"I'll mark my calendar. It better be good!"

"I'll make sure of it. Love you 'Cedes." Kurt said.

"Same here," Rachel said.

"I love the both of you, too! See you soon!"

"Bye!" Mercedes exited the nail salon and Rachel hugged Kurt goodbye. She had a date to get ready for!

* * *

><p>Rachel went home to find that Finn wasn't there. She shrugged it off and got into the shower. About fifteen minutes later she got out, going into her bedroom. She found a note from Finn on the nightstand.<p>

_Dear Rach,_

_Sorry I'm not home, but I had to go out and run a few errands. Meet me at Breadstix around six. Wear something nice._

_Love, Finn _

Rachel smiled. What was Finn up to? She couldn't help but feel excited. Looking at the clock, she saw it was a little over five o'clock. She picked out a long sleeved white shirt, black skirt that went just above her knees, black tights, and a pair of grey boots that went to her ankles. It was as dressy as she was willing to go, because it was only Breadstix after all. She straightened her hair and put on a white fur hat with little strings hanging from it. Deciding she was ready, she nervously looked into the mirror one more time. It was five-forty, so she had better get going.

When Rachel made it to Breadstix, she was amazed at what she saw. There was no one in the restaurant, no one except Finn and some waitresses. The place's lights were dimmed, candles were placed everywhere and a trail of rose petals were leading her to Finn. She walked over to his table and smiled.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Rachel asked, sitting across from him.

Finn saw her and beamed. "You look so cute, baby. I told you I wanted to make you feel special. The manager agreed to let me do this, just for you."

"Finn, you shouldn't have!" Rachel said, tearing up.

"You're crying! Oh my God, you don't like it, do you? I'm sorry I just really wanted to do something special for you but I didn't know what since we're in Lima and I-"

"I love it, Finn. It's honestly one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me. And I love you Finn, more than you could ever know."

Finn smiled. "That's really good to hear. I love you too."

The two of them smiled at each other, looking at their menus. Rachel ordered a large salad and Finn ordered spaghetti and meatballs.

"You know Rach, there's something I've been meaning to ask you lately, now that we're living together and all." Finn said casually.

"And what would that be?" Rachel asked, shyly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know that. Why else would you do all these amazing things for me?" Rachel said, giggling softly.

"Well that makes this a lot easier. I'm really nervous, so bare with me." Rachel smiled and nodded, wondering where this was heading. He got down on one knee and she gasped.

"From the moment I met you Rachel, I knew you were something special, your voice, your looks, your personality, and dreams. Just everything about you. When I finally got to have you, it was so awesome. All drama aside, it's always been just you and me. And now with this baby on the way, I believe that even more so than I used to. What I'm trying to say is that I'm one hundred percent in love with you, Rachel Barbara Berry, and I'd do anything to be all your's and you be all mine. Will you marry me?" Finn asked, popping out the ring.

Rachel had tears streaming down her face. Her heart was filled with so much love and passion that she could hardly stand it. Finn's speech had been amazing and he had just…proposed. It took awhile to fully grasp that.

But before she knew it, she was nodding, kissing Finn, and smiling, because soon she would be Rachel Barbara Hudson. Yeah, that sounded _wonderful_ to her.

**Aww, so that was the surprise! I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews and support with this story! Until next time ;) P.S- If you want to follow me on Twitter, I'm under Freddielover1. I'll tell you when I'm about to post new chapters and stuff.**


	19. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Chapter 19- Girls Just Want To Have Fun

"Finn," Rachel said, giving Finn a gentle shove. He woke up and groaned.

"What is it? Are you hurt? What time is it?"

"I'm not hurt. I've just been up all night thinking. It's two o'clock."

"What've you been thinking about?"

"Our baby's future," said Rachel.

Finn seemed wide awake now. "What about our baby?"

Rachel paused and let out a shaky breath. "I think…I think we should give our daughter up for adoption."

Finn's eyes widened. Was she being serious? No way was he giving their baby up! "Why would you want to do that? You saw what happened to Quinn, she went all crazy trying to get Beth back. I don't want that to happen to you. And we're getting married, why would we not want to start a family?"

"It's so much money. I don't know where I could work, being pregnant and all. I feel like you're the only one providing for this family and I hate it. Both of us don't have an education and I just…I just don't know."

Finn hugged Rachel to him, squeezing her. "You could go to school online. Maybe be a waitress at Breadstix on the days I have off. We can make this work. We just have to stick together, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay, I'll think about it." Finn sighed. That was probably the best he could persuade her right now. He wished that Rachel would understand how much that baby, their daughter, meant to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for waking you."

"That's alright, I love you Rach."

"I love you too." Finn wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. This was something she would never tire of, falling asleep in Finn's arms. She closed her eyes and hoped she'd finally be able to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that day was Finn and Rachel's baby shower. They'd spent weeks (with the help of Kurt) putting it together and it looked lovely. Kurt made sure of that. All of the girls from glee club were going to be there, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes. Carole and Kurt were coming as well, because she considered them her closest family. Finn felt kind of awkward being the only guy there, but Rachel laughed it off.<p>

"Kurt's going to be there too." Somehow that didn't make him feel any better.

They left their house around twelve-fifty so they'd be early. Rachel made sure it was her job to fuss over every single detail. She looked at the pink balloons, flowers, food, drinks, and chairs. Everything you could think of.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Kurt. It means the world to me!" Rachel said honestly. He just smiled and nodded.

Quinn was the first to arrive, beaming. Finn and Rachel were shocked to see Puck with an arm wrapped around her, hugging her closely to him.

"Hey guys! I didn't expect you to be visiting Noah. You didn't return your invitation."

"R.S.V.P's are for pussies. The Puckasaurus wanted to crash this joint." Quinn rolled her eyes and giggled.

"That's not what you told me. You said you really couldn't wait to see Rachel because it felt like your little sister was all grown up."

Rachel smiled and hugged Puck. "You said that? You're too sweet!"

Puck chuckled nervously. "Yeah, yeah just don't tell anyone."

Santana and Brittany were next, hugging Quinn and then Rachel. They had both fully come to terms with their relationship and were very happy.

"Goodness Berry, look at you. One more bite and you look like you could pop." Santana snickered while Brittany pouted.

"San, you said you wouldn't make fun of Rachel. It's not her fault Finn knocked her up." Brittany said all too innocently.

"Sorry Britt Britt. It's just so hard when she looks like the size of a pregnant Oompa-Loompa."

Rachel bit her lip. "It's great to see you two again. It feels like we're back in high school." Everyone started laughing.

"Good times, good times."

Mercedes was next to show up. She greeted Rachel with a hug and a small pat on the stomach, causing them both to giggle. Tina came next and gave Rachel a small hug, complimenting her on how good she looked. Rachel thanked her and said the same to her. Tina had always been so kind. Carole was the last to arrive. "I wanted a dress that made me look younger. You know, hanging out with all you girls," Finn just sighed as the rest of the girls giggled, looking pointedly at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Finny, didn't see you there. You really shouldn't slouch, it ruins your posture." This caused the girls to break out into laughter. When it died down some, Rachel led everyone to the living room. They were having the baby shower at Kurt's, since he had just bought a new place that was pretty huge. He claimed it was for Blaine and him both, when one or the other was in Lima.

"Babe, why did I have to come again? Everybody's picking on me." Finn said, as he and Rachel walked into the kitchen to get refreshments and snacks.

"Just be glad that Noah was in the bathroom when she said that. He probably would have freaked out." She giggled at the thought and went back to the living room. Finn sat next to her, putting a protective arm around her belly.

"So Quinn, I'm dying to know how you and Puck got back together." Rachel said.

Quinn looked at Puck and blushed. "Um, long story short, he met me at my campus and totally surprised me. He said he missed me and wanted to take me out on a date. It was incredible."

"Where'd he take you?" Kurt asked.

"We walked through San Francisco, site seeing. At the end of the day, he told me he never stopped loving me. I told him the same and ever since we've been a couple."

"Wow, awfully romantic of you, Puckerman." Santana said teasingly.

"Love does crazy thing to you." Puck said, squeezing Quinn's hand.

"Aw!" Rachel said, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder. Stupid hormones were making her teary eyed.

"Cheer up, Rachie! That story was supposed to make you happy, not sad!" Brittany said, patting Rachel's shoulder. Everyone started laughing.

"I'm pretty sure they're happy tears, Britt." Kurt said.

"How are you and Mike doing Tina?" Tina's eyes got a little clouded over and she smiled sadly. "We're okay. We're not as close as we used to be, though. I really miss him."

"What college did he go to?" Rachel asked gently.

"He didn't, he's going to a dancing school. Kind of like Fame except everything they do is related to dancing or moving. Mike really loves it there."

"I'm glad Mike's happy, especially with all that drama with his dad last year." Finn said.

"Yeah, he had a really rough time."

"How about we eat? I'm starving!" Rachel giggled nervously. Everyone nodded in agreement and dug in. Cucumber sandwiches, minestrone soup, and salad were served for the appetizer. For the main meal sushi, macaroni, subs, or homemade pizza was served. Dessert had an arrangement if cookies, pies, brownies, and doughnuts, all just taken out of the oven.

"Goodness, who helped you with all this baking? I know it wasn't Finn. He would have eaten all the cookie dough before you could even get them in oven." Carole said. Rachel gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Actually Kurt, Finn, and I made all the food. Finn worked on the appetizers, me on lunch duty, and Kurt did all these lovely desserts."

"Wow, I'm stuffed and I haven't even had dessert yet!" Tina said, eating one last sushi roll.

"That pizza was amazing! It was homemade, right?" Mercedes asked.

Finn and Rachel gave each other a knowing look and nodded. Kurt glared at the both of them.

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

"_Do you want me to help you with that pizza, babe? I'm all done with the appetizers." Finn told Rachel._

"_That'd be great! Can you hand me that shredded cheese?" Finn smirked and tossed some cheese at her, literally._

"_Finn Hudson, did you just throw cheese at me?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not," Finn said nonchalantly._

"_Oh ok," Rachel said casually. When Finn started chuckling, she sprinkled flour all over him._

"_It's on, Miss. Berry! It's on!" Finn dumped the whole bag of cheese over her head, smirking. Rachel smiled._

"_Thanks Finny! It tastes delicious!" She said, picking it off her body and eating it. Finn rolled his eyes and turned the sink on, wiping his face off. As soon as he turned around, flour was all over his face, sticking to the wetness._

"_I got you back!" Rachel chanted, sticking her tongue out at Finn. He made a sad face and surrendered. She smiled and kissed him. As soon as her lips touched his, she felt something cold and slimy on her. She broke the kiss to see she was covered in pizza sauce!_

"_Finn, marinara sauce stains!" Soon they were in an all out food war, pelting everything they could find at each other. Eggs, pepperoni, and all kinds of spices were included._

"_Sorry I threw that cheese at you, babe." Finn said once things cooled down._

"_That's okay. This was way more fun than cooking." Rachel said and Finn kissed her. She had sauce on her lip, but Finn didn't care. He knew he probably had flour all over his. As things started to heat up, Finn sat Rachel down on the island and ran his warm hands through her silky hair. She moaned against his lips and broke away for air. Finn, not wanting to let go, started peppering kisses on her neck. He'd nip at her pulse point, leaving Rachel breathless. When she finally caught her breath, she pulled him back to her, giving him a steamy kiss. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear someone walk into the house._

"_AHHH! My eyes, my eyes!" Kurt screamed. Finn and Rachel immediately broke apart, looking at each other lustfully._

"_Stop the eye sex! It's disgusting! And what did you do to my kitchen? My brand new kitchen, I remind you!"_

"_Finn started it!" Rachel said pointing at Finn. He rolled his eyes._

"_Geez, whatever happened to sticking up for one another?"_

"_You guys are going to clean this up, NOW! If it's not all cleaned up by the time I'm back grocery shopping, then I'm not helping you with all the desserts."_

"_Okay, we'll have it all cleaned up, promise." Rachel said and Kurt nodded, leaving._

"_Think we could sneak in a short make-up sex?" Finn asked._

_Rachel shook her head "Finn! We'll do that afterwards." She whispered in his ear seductively. They really needed to get this kitchen cleaned up as soon as possible._

*end flashback*

* * *

><p>"Finn and I made it. We're glad you like it." Rachel said, smiling.<p>

"How'd you guys make it?"

"Cheese," Finn said.

Rachel nodded. "And flour," Finn wiped an arm over his face in remembrance.

"Oh, and sauce," Finn added.

"Yeah, lots and lots of sauce."

"Ok, the sexual tension in this room just got turned on high." Santana said and Carole raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry Finn's mom, but it's true and we all knows it."

"Wow, these cookies are the best! I bet Kurt used a secret recipe, didn't you?" Quinn said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yep, old granny Hummel used to make them. My favorite was her chocolate chip cookies."

"Yum sounds delicious!" She said, patting her stomach.

"How about we open gifts next?" Kurt suggested.

"Rachie, pick mine first, please, oh please, oh please!"

"Ha ha, okay Britt. I'll open your first." She immediately knew which one was from Brittany. It had Lord Tubbington gift wrap on it. Opening it, she saw a plush unicorn with Brittany's face sewn on it.

"That way, your baby will know who her aunt Britt Britt is." Brittany said excitedly.

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

"Ok, time for Puck's gift! I know you're going to love it." Puck said, handing Rachel a Walmart bag. "I don't know how to wrap." He explained. Rachel giggled and let Finn open this gift. It was a tiny pink leather jacket with 'Uncle's Girl' on the back.

"Oh Noah, it is lovely! Thank you!" Rachel grinned.

"Rachel, being the planner and everything, I think it's only fair that I go next." Kurt said and Rachel nodded. She opened the gift and saw a pink pacifier with butterflies on it. Also he'd gotten them little baby books for night time.

"Thank you Kurt, it's wonderful." Rachel said, hugging her friend. Opening each gift, Rachel and Finn had received a baby shirt from Santana that said 'iPood.' She said she loved it because when Finn danced, he looked like he was constipated. Rachel thanked Santana anyway, because the gesture was nice. Mercedes got their baby a bottle with gold stars on it, since Rachel always said gold stars were her thing. She personally loved that gift and would always cherish it. Next Quinn got them a parenting book. It had all the things you needed to do if you need help raising a child. Finn and Rachel greatly appreciated that one, because they both knew they'd need the help. Tina got her a bunch of bows and accessories for their daughter. Carole surprised them with a car seat, something they had needed.

"Thank you, Mom. We both really love it." Finn said, hugging his mother tightly.

"No problem, Finny."

"Thank you everybody, for all these amazing gifts! You guys are incredible!" Everyone circled around Finn and Rachel, giving them a group hug. This time Rachel let the tears fall freely. She couldn't wait until her baby was a part of this world. And there was no way she was giving her up for adoption.

As everyone began leaving, Rachel lay down. She was exhausted and her ankles were killing her (something new). She asked Finn if he could rub them, and he accepted.

Rachel yawned, "thank you, babe. This is the first time they've ever hurt."

"Are you ready to go home?" Finn asked, getting sort of sleepy himself. It was three-thirty, so maybe they could sneak a quick nap in.

Rachel nodded, getting up. "I can't help but feel like we forgot about something. Was there something we wanted to say or do?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe it'll just come to us."

Rachel smiled. "I hope so."


	20. (You're) Having My Baby

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months until Rachel was almost nine months pregnant. She was horrified, because her doctor said that any minute she could go into labor. She'd been especially grouchy and cranky lately, turning everything Finn would say into what she thought was an insult. Finn didn't mind though, because he understood she was pregnant. That was until today.

"Ugh, the baby won't stop kicking! She probably got that from you." Rachel said, lying on the couch with Finn.

"Yeah, probably." Finn had found it best that he just agree with everything she said for now.

"If only you hadn't taken those stupid shots with Santana and Quinn." Rachel mutters, causing Finn to crinkle his eyebrows. Had him doing shots led to Rachel becoming jealous, getting drunk and having sex? And more importantly, was she saying she regretted the baby?

"What do you mean by that?" he asks.

"If you hadn't been undressing those two with your eyes, then I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't have felt the need to get drunk, therefore not having sex with you and not getting pregnant. I'd be happily living in New York while attending NYU." Rachel said coldly. Finn shook his head. Out of all the things pregnant Rachel had said, this was the worse. She was basically saying that she wished she and Finn had never met up, that she was still with Jesse.

"Well, I've tried my best to make you happy, sorry if I'm no Jesse." He spat the words out, getting angry.

"What does he have to do with this? He wasn't the one fooling around with two sluts."

"Those two aren't sluts, they're your friends. And I wasn't fooling around! I was doing shots, something I was perfectly capable of doing, since you weren't my girlfriend anymore."

"I wanted to be!" Rachel said, as if that made things much, much better. They didn't at all, really.

"I'm not the one who got you drunk, Rachel. You did that by yourself. I'm sorry if I caused this," he put his hand lightly on her very big tummy. "but I want you to know it was completely unintentional."

Rachel sighed. "All I'm saying is that both of our lives would have been a lot simpler if this baby never happened."

"Why do you think that?" Finn said, trying his best not to raise his voice. But with every word Rachel said, the more upset Finn got.

"Because...because I wouldn't have had to drop out of college. I would have been abler to star on Broadway. I would have been able to live in the city of my dreams. Now I'm here, lying on a couch, uncomfortable and pregnant."

"I understand that I don't know what you're going through right now, but you're saying really mean things right now. You're starting to sound like a bitch."

Rachel gasped and slapped Finn "I, am NOT, a bitch! I'm leaving!" she exclaimed, trying her best to get off the couch by herself. "After you help me up?" she asked pleadingly. He rolled his eyes and helped her up. She'd probably just go into their bedroom. It was the place she always went to when she was angry. But she surprised him.

She waddled over to the door (yes, waddled) and slammed it shut. He gaped, wondering what had just happened. Gathering his thoughts together, he ran outside to find Rachel. Unfortunately, his thoughts were a little too slow and Rachel was nowhere in sight.

"Thank you so much Kurt for picking me up. Me and Finn got into a huge fight." Rachel said, suddenly bursting out tears. The two of them had just gotten into the house and Kurt was kind of freaking out. Did Finn know she was here? If not, he was probably worried sick.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked gently.

"I will, after a quick nap. I'm really tired," Rachel said, yawning for emphasis.

Kurt nodded and laid some pillows and blankets down, letting Rachel get comfy. She moved around a little until she was sleeping soundly, tear stains on her cheeks. Kurt quickly went upstairs and called Finn. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, have you seen Rach? Please tell me she's with you! She left after our fight and I'm really freaking out. I've been calling everybody but they all said no and-"

"Gosh, Finn, breathe!" Kurt said, getting stressed out just listening to him. "She's here with me. She's sleeping right now, so she can't talk."

"Oh thank God! I'll come and pick her up."

"Not so fast. She's not ready to apologize yet, she told me that much on the way to my house. She just needs some time, ok? Once she's ready she'll be right back in your arms." Kurt said.

"Uh, right, ok. I just hope she doesn't go into labor." Finn joked.

"Geez, I hope not! That might be the death of me!" Kurt heaved. The two of them chuckled and ended the phone call. Kurt went back downstairs to see that Rachel was starting to stir.

"That really was a quick nap." Kurt said smiling.

"I guess my daughter is deciding she wants to be a ballerina. With all this moving she's doing." Rachel said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Do you want to talk about your fight?" Kurt asked. He secretly really wanted to know what had happened. Was that pushy?

"He called me a bitch! Can you believe it?" Rachel said, dumbfounded.

"I'm sure my brother wouldn't just call you that. You probably said something that insulted him, hm?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Maybe he got upset when I said I wished the baby had never happened. Or that I wished I was rather in New York, living my dreams."

This got Kurt's attention. "You SAID that? Of course he's going to be upset! Don't tell me you said that it was his fault you got pregnant," Kurt said chuckling. He stopped when Rachel bit her lip. "You did, didn't you?"

"Yes! He was doing shots with Santana and Quinn. If he hadn't been doing that, then everything would have been perfectly normal in my life. I wouldn't have gotten drunk, and we wouldn't have had sex."

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, you can't just go on and tell him that. He probably feels awful right now. I know my brother, he's head-over-heels in love with you. Heck, a couple of months ago he even asked Carole and I if he thinks he should propose," Rachel paled slightly. That's what she forgot to tell everyone at the baby shower. That her and Finn were getting married. "What I'm saying is, he really is trying his best to support you and your baby. To hear you say that makes it sound like you don't care at all."

Rachel's eyes were glassy with tears. "I never meant to make him feel that way! I swear it just came right out of my mouth without thinking. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him." Kurt said, handing her his phone. She took it and dialed Finn's number.

"Hello?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Hey, Finn," she said softly.

"Hey, Rach,"

"I'm so sorry for everything, baby. I want you to know that you mean the world to me and all those things I said weren't true. I care about you so much more than Broadway or New York. Starting a family with you was always one of my dreams, too. You made that come true. I love you." Rachel said, the words spilling out of her.

Finn smiled "I love you too, babe. How about-" he was cut off by Rachel taking a sharp intake of breath. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke!" she said, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"On my new couch! No! First my kitchen, now my couch. I shouldn't even let you inside!" Kurt said.

"I'm on my way to Kurt's house, alright? Just relax and don't freak out. I'll be right there!" Finn said, rolling his eyes at Kurt's comments.

As soon as he got there he saw a panic-stricken Rachel. He covered her face with kisses and told her everything was going to be alright.

"Just get me to the hospital, babe!" Rachel said going through a contraction.

Everything after that was kind of a blur. Going to the hospital, telling the doctors that she was in labor, them running her to a room in the back. Her contractions were brutal. With each passing one, Finn felt more and more sorry for Rachel. She looked so in pain and that just about killed him. The doctors told them that she was four centimeters dilated, and that she had to get to ten. That just about killed Rachel.

"Promise me you won't leave me?" Rachel said, tightly holding on to Finn's hand as another contraction started. He promised he wouldn't. She grabbed her iPod and let the music calm her down while she practiced her breathing techniques. Kurt brought her a water bottle from the cafeteria and she thanked him gratefully. She stayed in this stage for about three and a half hours, until she told Kurt to go get the doctor immediately.

"Ok Rachel, it looks like you are about ready to push. Remember, just relax. This is going to be painful, but it'll be worth it, I promise you." Dr. Stevens said.

Rachel held on as tight as she could to Finn's hand, screaming in pain. She shouted some things to Finn such as 'I'm never having sex again!' or 'Don't even think about touching me after this!" and some bad words that made Finn wince.

After what seemed like eternity, a loud cry was heard in the room. Rachel and Finn smiled tearfully at their little girl before they took her to get cleaned up and to take some tests.

"You did it." Finn said to Rachel, kissing her. She couldn't believe she really had done it. They'd done it together.

"I love you so much, Finn. I wouldn't have been able to go through this without you." Rachel said, caressing his face.

"I love you too." Finn said as the nurse came back with their daughter, handing her to Rachel. She was swathed in a pink blanket, sleeping.

"You had a healthy baby girl," The nurse said. "Have you decided what you are going to name her?"

The two stared at their daughter, enthralled in her. "Sarah," Rachel said.

Finn looked confused. "What?"

Rachel smiled "Her name should be Sarah. You can pick the middle name, if you like."

"Sarah Maria Hudson." Finn said and Rachel beamed.

"I love it." The nurse wrote that down and smiled. She left the room, giving Finn and Rachel some alone time with their daughter.

"She has your nose." Rachel said, beaming at her beautiful baby girl.

"Well, she has your eyes." Finn said, as their baby started waking up. She looked around a little bit, until she stared at her mom. Rachel held out her pinky and teared up when her daughter put her tiny hand around it.

"She knows who her mommy is." Finn said smiling. Rachel chuckled softly, the world perfectly quiet and happy.

Kurt came in and grinned. "She's adorable. You finally had your Finchel baby!"

"Finally," Finn and Rachel said at the same time, never taking their eyes off of their new addition to the family. They couldn't wait for this new chapter in their life.


End file.
